<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Draíocht by yjline</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24511342">Draíocht</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yjline/pseuds/yjline'>yjline</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable Huening Kai, Alpha Choi Beomgyu, Alpha Choi Soobin, Alpha Choi Yeonjun, Alpha Kang Taehyun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Baby Boy Huening Kai, Inspired by PUMA teaser, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Huening Kai, Pack Dynamics, Scent Marking, That omega!ning x alphas!txt we all need, bear with me this gonna be long as hell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:14:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27,194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24511342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yjline/pseuds/yjline</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>By crossing the doors, he would no longer be Huening Kai. No. He would become Omega number x, the weird Omega who was home-schooled one year longer than the legal duration, he will be older than every Omega present. A bad choice; according to the testimony of Omegas who had gone through this scenario.</p><p>"Hello and welcome to the Omega's Office, I'm Yoona, your host. How may I help you?"</p><p>Kai gulped and walked forward.</p><p>(Huening Kai went to the auction expecting to be bought by some random Alpha and became a part their harem forever. Instead he was shoved into a world of royalty and dirty politics and four Alphas who couldn’t seem to leave him alone.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai, Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai, Huening Kai/Everyone, Kang Taehyun/Huening Kai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>702</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Cabernet Sauvignon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Every character is of age alright so don't bite me!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Three hundred years ago, werewolves revealed themselves to humans to save their dying species. They kept saying that the Moon had turned her backs on them, and in order to be in her good graces again, the Moon whispered to them on each full moon they had to mate with humans. It would make their blood even purer, perfecting their transformations. Needless to say, it had been very badly perceived by humans, who despised them and their beliefs.</p><p>An unprecedented war between humans and werewolves soon followed after and lasted a hundred and fifty years. During these tumultuous times, hatred, blood, and death, were the daily lives of the inhabitants of the earth. In the end, the creatures won with the help of their Moon who wanted change and did everything to make it happen.</p><p>All humans who had not been put to death were forced to procreate with werewolves. Over the years, and over the process of this inter-species reproduction, humans and werewolves, disappeared, to form a new hybrid race, commonly called: homoïys.</p><p>Homoïys had all the characteristics of humans, however, their senses had been increased tenfold by the presence of werewolf's DNA in their genes. Homoïys were a hermaphroditic race, composed of different castes: Alphas, Beta and Omegas.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kai was lying on his bed, his eyes forcefully closed, desperately wanting to shut himself off from the world. Today was his declaration day. He had to go to the Omegas' office, where he would be auctioned off like a vulgar commodity to the highest bidder, regardless of his caste.</p><p>"You know your father and I did everything, to protect you as best we could."</p><p>He had felt his mother enter his room, and sit on his bed next to him, but only opened his eyes when she had spoken to him. His eyes moistened with tears as he thought of his auction, and he turned his head, not wanting his mother to see him in that state.</p><p>"I know," he murmured depressed</p><p>A sigh escaped his lips when his mother put her hand on his head. She caressed his hair carefully, wanting to show him all the love she had for him. She leaned over and kissed his temple.</p><p>The declaration days of an Omega should normally follow, maximum of two years, soon after the day of caste presentation. The latter one<em>,</em> normally takes place during puberty. For Kai, his caste presentation had happened when he was fifteen years-old, four years ago.</p><p>He was an Omega. That day, he had raged with all his might, he had been so angry, against the whole world, against his parents, against his ancestors for mating with werewolves – not that they really had the choice on this matter –he had even raged against the moon, but had changed his mind shortly after that, knowing that his behavior was childish.</p><p>Omegas were last in the food chain, only good at having kids and maintaining the home. They did not have the right to hold a job that did not involve nurturing and maintaining the household, to drive a car without the agreement of their mate, or to have a bank account. Not long ago, they did not even have the right to vote.</p><p>No, Kai loathed his condition. He had prayed so hard to be an Alpha like his father, to be able to become a right ranking figure, to investigate and put anti-revolutionary criminals in prison, to settle with a nice little Omega or Beta mate and to build his family. But no, the Moon had wanted otherwise. And he wanted so much to scream and say fuck to everything, fuck his biology, but alas, he cannot.</p><p>"I know," he repeated, this time, with more conviction.</p><p>He did not want to make his parents feel guilty. Because yes, it's true that they had done everything in their power to delay the deadline of his declaration. They had not sent him to N.O.S.E, the National Omega School of Education, where all the Omegas went after their presentation to be trained, for three years, on the principles and behavior that they were to hold as a future mated omega, before being sold as soon as they reached their seventeenth birthday, the legal age to mate.</p><p>He had begged, implored, resisted, balked, and his parents had agreed to let him be home-schooled with a personal tutor, Mr. Jimin, a Beta, who had taught him more than what the legal curriculum required<em>. 'You came from an old aristocratic family'</em>, he liked to say with his pronounced accent, <em>'you must learn to behave as such'</em>. But two weeks ago, the Omega's Office, more commonly known as the ODO, noticed him and registered him for the next declaration session. He would not escape it.</p><p>"We have to go, otherwise we'll be late,"</p><p>However, despite her statement, his mother plunged her face into his neck, wanting to soak up his scent, as if to reassure herself. Soon her son would not have the same smell. Once mated, he would take the smell of his nest, of his Alpha. He would not have that reassuring smell that shouted family to his parents.</p><p>Kai hugged her tightly and sniffed, not holding back the tears that flowed down his cheeks.</p><p>Once mated, there was a certain period of adaptation where omegas could not go out, in order to get acquainted with his mate and his new nest: his own nest where he will be building his family. And that thought terrorized him. He was very family-oriented, he needed his parents in order to function fully, and to know that he won't be able to see them for a while because of his mating...</p><p>His mother began to hum slowly to calm him while still gently stroking his hair.</p><p>"Ahem ..."</p><p>"We're ready, David, let me just say my goodbye to my baby," murmured His mother, her nose still buried in her son's neck, on his scent gland, where his Omega pheromones were the most concentrated. She licked it, wishing to put her smell on him<em>. 'It will help'</em> she rationalized, <em>'It will temporarily dampen is scent and limit the drift of Alphas.'</em> This thought sowed a hint of joy in her heart, and she stood up with a smile on her face. She reached out to her son to help him up.</p><p>"I really do not want to hurry you," David approached Kai, and put his hand on his shoulder "Son, I know it's hard for you, but if we do not hurry, we'll be in delay, and you must be prepared by the ODO's officers." His hand touched his son's cheek, before putting it behind his son's neck, having the same desire as his wife.</p><p>He let out a sad sigh and blinked quickly, holding back his tears. But his sadness could be felt in his scent, making the distress of the Omega increase.</p><p>Kai gently pushed his father's hand away from his shoulder with his eyes staring at the floor and walked out of his room onto the path that led to the car, his parents right behind him.</p><p>If he stays a minute longer in this room, smelling sour scent of his parents, sign of their sadness and bitterness, he was going to crack.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The ODO was located in the heart of Seoul, just a little over Gangnam Distric, right in front of the Namsan Tower. From the outside, the building looked old. The facade of the galley was greyish, with no apparent windows, and Kai had a choking feeling just by looking at the building. The logo "Ω" followed by a "£", appeared above the front door, in large letters with neon effects.</p><p>The Omega suppressed a shudder. The logo alone made his condition feel very real.</p><p>By crossing the doors of the ODO, he would no longer be Huening Kai, beloved son of his mother and dad. No. He would become Omega number x, the weird Omega who was home-schooled one year longer than the legal duration, he will be older than every Omega present. The fact that he had been home schooled for four years instead of three could be detrimental to him. This could influence his price, and he would then be sold to the lowest bidde<em>r</em>, which could turn out to be a bad choice in the end, according to the testimony of Omegas who had gone through this scenario.</p><p>"Hello and welcome to the Omega's Office, I'm Yoona, your host. How may I help you?"</p><p>"We came for our son's registration," David said, putting his hand on Kai's shoulder, implicitly indicating who the Omega was. "We had been asked to come at an hour early so that he could be prepared."</p><p>"Very well." The host assistant turned to Kai and looked at him sharply. "Omega?"</p><p>"..."</p><p>"Omega?" She one again said, her voice a little stronger and assertive.</p><p>Kai was not paying attention to what was happening around him, fascinated by the inside of the office. It was in perfect opposition to the facade of the building. Indeed, the office was decorated with finesse. The walls were covered with a chestnut-colored painting and adorned with several arts that brought out the oligarchic side of this society.</p><p>On the wall opposed to the entrance, there was a tapestry that represented all the noble families of the city of Seoul. He was nevertheless drawn from his contemplation by His mother who gave him a nice nudge in his sides. He raised his puzzled eyes to his mother and then turned his head towards the host assistant when his mother pointed her chin at her.</p><p>Yoona was an old lady, she was quite short, about five feet tall. She was wearing a ponytail, and her peppery hair had been braided neatly, which emphasized the roundness of her face and brought out her blue cobalt eyes. There were wrinkles on her face that gave her a playful look when she smiled.</p><p>"Please excuse me, I was not paying attention." Kai said.</p><p>"It's nothing, I will let your parents fill out the forms of your declaration, as for us, we will start your preparation. Follow me."</p><p>She turned away and opened a door, which had the same color as an trompe l'oeil effect-style walls, and with a gesture of her hand, implied for him to enter.</p><p>They walked in silence, Yoona had not specified exactly where she was taking him, and he did not dare ask the question. His eyes wandered around, watching his entourage while they landed on a text of law, which had been bordered in a golden frame and dominated the other present decorations.</p><p>He stopped in front of the board to look at it more carefully. This one indicated in big fat letters:</p><p><strong>Law No. 1980-1563 of 16 December 2022 about the position of Omegas in society</strong>.</p><p>Given the Homoïys code of March 6, 1874</p><p>Considering the law n ° 1890-0413 of February 4th, 1890 relating to the mating of Omegas</p><p>Considering the ordinance of May 3rd, 1974 relating to the rights and obligations of Omegas</p><p>Considering the decree of application of January 15, 2000 relating to the rights and obligations of Omegas</p><p>
  <strong>Article 1</strong>
</p><p>Without the express agreement of their mate, whether it is an alpha or a beta, omegas are not allowed to carry out a paid activity, or an independent activity. They are not allowed to take on tests and examinations that are granting them a degree. Furthermore, they are not allowed to buy a house and other grand purchases under their name.</p><p>
  <strong>Article 2</strong>
</p><p>According to the referendum of April 6, 2010, Omegas, now have the right to vote, the right to express themselves publicly through all the existing means of communication, and the right to own a two-wheeled vehicle, without an engine, to transportation.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Omegas rights have evolved a lot in the recent years. Some people may think that we are in a society of injustice, but 100 years ago Omegas did not have all these rights. Many tell me that I cannot understand because I'm just a Beta, but my mate is an Omega, "says Yoona, who had noticed when Kai was not following her anymore and had turned around.</p><p>She looked at the frame with an intense look that Kai couldn't understand, and he shadowed her as she urged him to follow her.</p><p>"We're late in our schedule," she said, taking long strides.</p><p>They passed multiple doors, turned at the end of corridors<em>, and </em>crossed long alleys in silence, which only the sound of heels meeting the ground prevailed.</p><p>He almost bumped into Yoona, not noticing that she had stopped in front of a red door with an Omega's sign graved at the front, the "Ω".</p><p>"We are here," she said.</p><p>She turned her head slightly towards him and looked at him with kindness. "I want to warn you," she stopped, thinking about how she could say it and then added quickly: "all Omegas must pass by, I know it may seem impersonal, but Omegas who enter ODO must be examined before being auctioned off." She narrowed her eyes slightly and pursed her lips, as if she was restraining herself from adding something more, then without further preamble, she opened the door and let him in.</p><p>The first thing Kai noticed was the auscultation table that dominated the room, he only noticed the person present a few moments later, when their smell tickled his nose<em>. 'Beta,'</em> he thought. The said Beta cleared her throat before slowly approaching him, uncertainly, as if advancing in front of a wild animal, fearing of being suddenly attacked. Kai found that attitude so ridiculous that he quietly rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Hello Omega Huening, I'm Dr. Kim, in charge of your auscultation. We will proceed to the examination, so I ask you to please undress and settle on the table, we will proceed."</p><p>"Hm, here, in front of you?" He shyly asked, his cheeks red.</p><p>He quickly looked up at Yoona, who had been sitting at the back of the room, she was looking at him tiredly, as if she were confronted with such behavior every time she took an Omega to this place. He lowered his head quickly, feeling ashamed, gathering his courage, and with both hands he started to undress under the gaze of the two people present in the room. Yoona came to take his clothes he had put on a chair next to him, and with a large pliers, she put them in an impermeable and transparent bag.</p><p>Frowning slightly, he settled without a word on the table and rested his feet in the slots provided for this purpose, indirectly causing him to spread his legs. Dr. Kim came to sit on a small stool, placing herself between his legs. She put on her gloves and started the exam. Kai closed his eyes and tried to imagine that he was at his home playing with his stuffed dolls and toy cars.</p><p>Thankfully it ended in just a few minutes. Kai breathed, his blush spreading all over his body, a clear sign of his embarrassment.</p><p>"Virgin." She said, to no one in particular. "Have you had your first heat Omega Huening?"</p><p>"No," he replied, his jaw clenched. He swallowed and then added: "I am under suppressants since the opening of my entrance".</p><p>"Hmm, you'll have to go through a detox phase before your mating. Please Yoona, add this to his file so that his future Alpha will be informed of his condition."</p><p>"It will be done."</p><p>Heats were the most fertile period for Omegas, it was a period when mating was the most recommended for procreation. In times of heat, omegas were often sick: fever, vomiting, headache, those were the warning signs. Furthermore, during heats, Omega had compulsions of procreation and did everything to favor that: eating more healthily, avoiding physical activities, multiplying sex activities et cetera. The duration of heat depended on the Omega's cycle, however, the heat cycle of a typical Omega was four days every sixty days.</p><p>The auscultation continued in silence, and when it was over, he dressed himself with clothes that the doctor handed him. It was a gray flannel set, devoid of any smell, which perhaps had been bought and then washed with an odor neutralizer. The top and the bottom covered most of his body. However, his feet had been left bare.</p><p>Yoona took him to a "beauty" room, but for Kai, it was more of a torture room than anything else. It started well though: Beautician Omegas had first taken him to an adjoining room, where he had been bathed with Sakura's flower oils, which had largely served to dampen the odor associated with the emission of his pheromones, thus rendering the act of his parents obsolete.</p><p>He was then massaged; the forks of his hair had been cut off and he had been given a manicure and a pedicure. But it was tough when he was put on a hair-removal table, and all his body hair – apart from his head, eyelashes and eyebrows – had been torn off. His raucous voice was one of the many signs that showed how much he had suffered.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Wait here with the others, Omega Huening, we'll pick you up when people are starting to bid on Omegas." Yoona gave him one last glance and turned on her heels.</p><p>Kai looked around him: there were twelve of them in the room. He was intimidated. The principle of the auction was to put a price on them and be selected either because of their beauty, talents or the education they had received.</p><p>And apart from his virginity, which more than ninety percent of unmated Omegas possessed, he had nothing special. His parents always told him that he was beautiful, but by being bullied by his comrades who enjoyed making fun of him and criticize him during all of his childhood, before his presentation, this had impacted his way of seeing himself today. He had lost all confidence in him. Who would like him? Would he have a happy mating? Would he-</p><p>"Hi, is it your day of statement? Me too! My name is Lee Jeno. Do you know that there are only twenty percent of omegas in the world? And that most nest are composed only of Alphas and Betas?" Jeno looked at him with sparkling eyes, a sign of his enthusiasm. He then continued to chime out words, asking questions but leaving no time for Kai to answer.</p><p>"Oh, excuse me," he said when he seemed to have finished his monologue. "I don't behave like this habitually… I think it's because I'm anxious, I tend to talk a lot when I'm nervous… So, I presented myself without giving you the opportunity to do the same." He gave him a smile and held out her hand. "Jeno, Lee Jeno." he narrowed his eyes and added slowly: "peasant."</p><p>He raised his head slightly, looking at him defiantly. Peasants and aristocrats did not mix. Except Omegas, during the auction. The probability that a peasant Omega mate with an Alpha or Beta aristocrat was very very low. However, when this was the case, Omegas were often abused or ill-treated, used as a living incubator, good only at popping out babies, and nothing else.</p><p>But sadly, nobody was really interested in their fate. Nobody except Kai, who took the condition of Omegas, regardless of their social class, very seriously.</p><p>When Jeno pulled his hand away and tried to get up, an air of rejection and weariness on his face, Kai held him by the arm, smiling.</p><p>"Huening Kamal Kai, aristocrat."</p><p>"Oh ..." he said, surprised that he answered him. All the aristocratic Omegas present in the room had not even bothered to answer him, treating him like a plague, an insect that if ignored would go away and stop bothering them. "Nice to meet you, Kai, did you know that only the regent ruler of the country has the right to have four people, Betas or Omegas, in his nest while others have only the right to have one?"</p><p>Kai arched an eyebrow, his face showing a slight smile. This boy really went randomly in his remarks, without a link between them. "Err, yes, I know. Everyone knows it, I think."</p><p>"Not everyone," he said, "you must have read: Earthly change: the life of homoïys, to know it".</p><p>"You don't really need to read this book, you learn it in high school," Kai added.</p><p>Jeno frowned stubbornly, "Yes, but the book has more explanations than what is said in class."</p><p>"I admit it," he laughed. Jeno laughed with him, and at that moment, Kai knew it would be the beginning of a great friendship between them. <em>'I hope I can keep in touch with him</em>,' he thought very hard, crossing his fingers.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Stand in front of your respective names, they will be indicated on the ground with white plaster. Do not step on it, stand in front of it to make your name appear," said a host assistant who introduced herself as Bae Joohyun, a beta. "Once placed, do not move, do not say a word, do not look up, keep your eyes down until you are spoken to. "</p><p>They had been in the waiting room for a while, and that had allowed Kai to learn more about Jeno. He too, took the condition of Omegas at heart, and even wanted to create a charity group to advocate and change the current society. "<em>Except once mated, I could say goodbye to those dreams," </em>he had added with an air of defeat.</p><p>Jeno lived in Busan with his parents but was attached to the ODO of Seoul instead of the ODO of his hometown. His parents were dentists, both Beta. And he was a bit bossy according to Kai, but he would not dare say it in front of him.</p><p>Joohyun had taken them by surprise, interrupting their discussions and asking them to follow her. It was time, and most potential buyers had arrived.</p><p>Kai sat down in front of his name "Ω Huening", crossed his hands behind his back, and stared at the floor. That's what Mr. Jimin had taught him. <em>'Above all, do not look an Alpha in the eyes. A Beta, it can happen, there would not be lots of fuss, but an Alpha, you must absolutely not do it. This would be seen as a challenge to his authority,</em>’ repeated his teacher at the end of each lesson. Admittedly, there were not only Alphas in the room, but Kai did not want to try his luck.</p><p>He looked up briefly as the master of ceremonies spoke, quickly staring at him, then lowered his eyes. The guy was slender and had blond wavy hair. He had particularly bright teeth only visible when he smiled.</p><p>"Hello and welcome to the declaration of twelve Omegas. Tonight, I'll be your host. Let me introduce myself, I'm Kim Taehyung! I know it's a joy for you to see me, but unfortunately, we're not here for me." He laughed at his own joke and then quietly cleared his throat when his statement was accompanied by an icy silence.</p><p>"Well, let's start!" He turned to the prompter and began to read fluently. "On your left, at the beginning of the line, we have Omega Song, virgin. Unfortunately, he took heat repressor<em>s</em> since the day he came of age. A detoxification phase will therefore be necessary. He comes from two Beta parents, one peasant, the other aristocrat. "</p><p>Murmurs of discontent were heard in the assembly. It was very bad to have a mix of social classes. Everyone had to stay in their place. However, some were progressive and did not care about class - but it was only a minority - like the parents of omega Song, or Kai's parents. His mother was a peasant woman while David came from an old lineage of aristocrats, who were important in society. However, after their marriage, the name of the Huening had lost some of its value because of it. And even though his father was a high-ranking Senator, it did not change the fact that the peasantry had 'diluted' the aristocracy of the Huening's name.</p><p>"Ahem," said Taehyung, "He's 17 years old and he validated his training at N.O.S.E with a mediocre appreciation. The auctions start at one hundred pounds."</p><p>The result of the auction was fast, the highest bid being 250 pounds sterling. It came from a Beta called Kim Hongjoong.</p><p>The omega's auction went on, but Kai did not pay attention until it was Jeno's turn. There were four people between them. Taehyung announced, his name, his age, and his virginity. "He validated his training at the N.O.S.E with excellent results and with the congratulations of the jury," he says with astonishment.</p><p>"It's a pity he's a peasant boy," he added. And at that moment, Kai wanted to hit him, to hurt him. Because his simple sentence had just erased the fact that he had had excellent results. All that was left was that he was a peasant boy. And that was reflected in the amount of the auctions. It went up to fifty pounds, nobody wanted to bid a hundred pounds.</p><p>"Congratulations Alpha Na Jaemin, you have just bought Omega Park for a price of fifty pounds. I wish you a very fertile mating, " Taehyung said cheerfully.</p><p>Kai turned his head discreetly towards his friend and noticed that his lips were sealed tight and that he was holding back her tears.</p><p>Na Jaemin came from an old family of aristocrats. He was a member of the inner court of the country's chief ruler, Alpha Choi Yeonjun. After the war, when the homoïys had emerged, the need for a leader was strongly present. At first it was Alpha Kim Namjoon, who turned a war-torn country into a flourishing country. His slogan 'Let's lead homoïys to happiness with an iron fist' justified the dictatorial regime he was doing.</p><p>He was overthrown by a uprising<strong>,</strong> led by Choi Yeonjun and his followers, fifteen years ago. True, the dictatorship continued, but the chief ruler focused on giving more rights to Omegas, while strengthening the power that Alphas had on them in order to increase its popularity and limit revolts. To give with the right hand and to take subtly with the left hand, such was his policy.</p><p>"And finally, Omega Huening, virgin, he took suppressants in order to contain his heats since he came of age, so a phase of detoxification will be necessary. He is one year older than the previous omegas and homeschooled, so we don't know about the kind of education he received. He's from a peasant and aristocratic kinship. Yes, we may say that his aristocratic statue was diluted because of that."</p><p>Kai started to fidget on the spot. His statement was not very flattering. "The auction starts at a hundred pounds" began Taehyung.</p><p>It was all mess of sounds then it stilled.</p><p>"I offer fifty thousand pounds," said a baritone, assertive voice from the back. The amount of the auction exceeded all other offers that had been made for said Omega and it sent a shiver down his body.</p><p>Slowly, Kai raised his head and found a pair of dark crimson eyes staring back at him.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is a remake of my old fic because I just can't wait to write a fic after PUMA teaser was released. English isn't my mother language so I'm sorry for any errors and such! Hope you guys like it and please leave a comment or two so I can know your opinion about this fic!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Pinot Noir</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hurry up and follow me, Omega. I don't want to delay this any longer."</p><p> </p><p>Kai hurried to follow his Alpha, the one who had paid for him. His price was a shock to all those present at the ODO. Yoona had revealed to him that it was the first time that an auction was so high. It was the first time that someone had bided so much money on an Omega. But the young Homoïy didn't understand why. Why him? There was nothing special in him, nothing extraordinary. What did this Alpha see in him to bid such a large sum? All these questions left him confused.</p><p> </p><p>When he was fetched by his Alpha, Yoona handed him the waterproof bag that contained his effects, and without being allowed to say goodbye to his parents for the last time, his Alpha asked him to follow him. Filled with curiosity, Kai ventured to look up and contemplate his Alpha once he arrived before him. And what he saw left him a little perplexed: his Alpha was a slender, tall man and quite handsome. His skin was so pale that it left him a bit translucent but it fit him handsomely. He had a light purple hair and a pair of icy blue eyes that seemed to glow under the moonlight.</p><p> </p><p>It’s a fact that the Alpha was quite a sight to look at. He dominated the room mainly by his charisma, highlighted especially by his accoutrement worthy of haute couture, which revealed his aristocratic membership and his bewildering wealth that would make more than one pale with jealousy. It was clear that this man come from a very hierarchically high family in society. An unreachable social sphere for someone like Kai, despite the fame of the Huenings.</p><p> </p><p>However, despite his beauty, Kai thought that his clothes made him look kind of cold. It was clear that this man was a strict, tough man who didn't let anything pass without his approval. And certainly, it was his mate that would have to suffer his hard and strict behavior. At this thought, a shiver ran through his body. Kai was going to be his mate, so he's the one who was going to suffer.</p><p> </p><p>Wanting to linger on the face of his Alpha, the Omega met his eyes. Those blue eyes, tending slightly towards the griffin gray, as cold and icy as winter, were dangerously staring at him. Kai saw his Alpha's eyes crinkle badly and he swallowed. His alpha's eyes pierced him and froze him, so that he didn't even have the presence of mind to lower his eyes as what Mr. Jimin had taught him. His body began to shake slightly, feeling the annoyance and disdain altered in the smell emitted by the Alpha.</p><p> </p><p>His Alpha took the few steps that separated them, then with his hand lifted Kai's chin, raising his head to him. The gentleness of his hand was the proof that he never had to do any manual labor, but his grip was firm: everything in him emanated hardness and authority.</p><p> </p><p>"Was your statement misleading Omega? Were you poorly educated?" He hissed, raising one of his fine eyebrows.</p><p> </p><p>Kai opened his mouth as if to answer, but no sound came out as he froze when their eyes met each other. Up close his Alpha looked even more breathtaking and he gasped in amazement as his brain managed to put a name on the person in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>Choi Soobin.</p><p> </p><p>His Alpha was Choi Soobin. And it was not just any Alpha, he was the right arm of the regent leader of the country.</p><p> </p><p>The Omega pursed his lips and looked down at the floor. What the hell did Choi Soobin want from him? If the rumor was true, he was already mated with a Beta, so he couldn't mate with Kai, if so<em>,</em> he would be doing it against the law. The law stated clearly that, minus the Regent leader of the country, every Alpha or Beta could only be mated to one person, be it an Omega or a Beta. So, if Choi Soobin took him as a mate, it would be illegal and indecent. Only the regent leader had the right to have more than one person in his nest. <em>'Maybe he wants to use you as a sex slave?'</em> whispered his conscience. <em>'Or, use you as a servant'</em> it added.</p><p> </p><p>He was pulled from his thoughts by his Alpha, who dropped his chin and made him follow him with a wave of the hand.</p><p> </p><p>"We need to get you through a detox phase, if I believe your record," he added over his shoulder as he walked toward the exit, not bothering to check if the Omega was following him or not.</p><p> </p><p>Kai didn't dare to answer. Firstly, because he didn't know if it was expected of him or not, and secondly, because he didn't want to aggravate his case anymore. So, he preferred to remain silent. He was lucky that his little behavioral deviation of earlier was not seen as a challenge, because if it had, by the Moon, he dared not imagine what could have happened to him.</p><p> </p><p>The sound of Soobin's cane pounding the ground was the only sound that accompanied them while there were crossing of the long corridors of the ODO. In front of the office, a car was waiting for them, to accompany them to their destination. A black Bentley with tinted windows. If the outfit of the Alpha could leave some doubts about the level of his wealth, his car, for sure, swept them away with a wave of a hand.</p><p> </p><p>"If you please," said the driver, a small bald man slightly bulky, while he was opening the door to the rear.</p><p> </p><p>Kai climbed quickly, and settled down as quietly as he could, not wanting to draw attention to him. Soobin climbed after him, and it was in an icy silence that they took to the road. From time to time, the driver - a Beta from the smell he was giving - looked up to observe him through the rear-view mirror, with a calculating and curious look that left Kai feeling cold and anxious.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Undress and put your clothes on the counter next to you, Omega Huening, we will proceed to your detox."</p><p> </p><p>Kai was too tired physically as well as mentally to feel uncomfortable with this command. Since his arrival at the mansion, yes mansion because unsurprisingly his Alpha lived in villa kind of house, and the building alone proved the opulence of the Chois. The greeting he had received upon his arrival was so cold that it left him feeling like a trespassing stranger. Only one question was circling in Kai's head repeatedly: why did Choi Soobin buy him?</p><p> </p><p>Why, really? The Alpha didn't say a word in the car on their way to the house, and as soon as they arrived, he left Kai in the airlock and went to tend to his business. It was so frustrating to be left in the dark but he had no choice but abide to whatever his Alpha wanted from him.</p><p> </p><p>And that’s how he ended up here, in the middle of undressing himself in a presence of another Alpha, Choi Beomgyu.</p><p> </p><p>Kai paused when he’s about to take off his shirt, feeling uncomfortable with a pair of aqua green eyes currently watching him. The Omega stammered when Beomgyu raised an impeccably cut eyebrow and, with a wave of his hand, signaled to a servant beta to take care of Kai's clothes. His attitude left him perplex. The young Alpha took his arrival too calmly. No surprise, no chills, no other emotions. And more, the Alpha had introduced himself to him quite cordially and asked him to follow him.</p><p> </p><p>"Detoxification can take up to three to five days. So, we have a lot to do by then. Everything must be ready before my brother arrived.”</p><p> </p><p>Kai didn’t understand what that supposed to mean but before he could ask the Alpha hurried him to enter a large bathroom. It was a very spacious, and a finely arranged room. The Omega closed his mouth, noticing that he had left it open as he entered the room. The room had a wall-mounted shower and in the center a large, a very modern white bathtub. This one was already filled with water, and judging by the steam emitting from it, very hot water<strong>.</strong></p><p> </p><p>Kai was astonished when Beomgyu, an Alpha and more one of the Chois, personally took care of cleaning him with the Nacre oils, which aimed to make him more sensitive to the effects of the Moon, outside of full moons. He had his hand immersed in the water and began to wash Kai's hair and then he put a sponge on his body in order to scrub him. Despite his previous remarks, he cleaned all the spots of his body with haste. Once finished, he waved him out of the water and when Kai was wiped down, he handed him some extra clothes. They were no different-apart from those OCDD had given him earlier.</p><p> </p><p>Seeing the confusion appeared slightly on his face, Beomgyu gave him a small contrite smile, probably to put him at ease, but it had no effect. "You're going to sweat a lot, to get the toxin out of your body. That's why it is better to favor a cotton outfit."</p><p> </p><p>Then, Beomgyu took him to a room, certainly one that had been prepared for him, and he gave a small sigh of contentment when he saw the majestic bed waiting for him. All the freakiness of the pre-statement, the wait, the stress, the fear, and his selling at the ODO had put a lot of pressure on his body, which had left him feeling dead tired. He settled on the bed, closing his eyes, finally able to rest a little bit, but Beomgyu stopped him.</p><p> </p><p>"We need to administer you the fluid to fight the chemical presence in your metabolism that acts as heat suppressants."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh yes, of course, please go ahead." Kai said.</p><p> </p><p>The Alpha gave him no answer, heading to the desk office, where a silver briefcase was present. He opened it and took out a syringe loaded with a mimosa-yellow substance which, visibly, seemed very opaque. Beomgyu tapped lightly on the body of the syringe, the needle pointing upwards, to pull all the air bubbles up to the plunger so they can be released through the small hole in the needle.</p><p> </p><p>"Roll up the sleeve of your top of your right arm and hold it towards me."</p><p> </p><p>The young Alpha approached him, and without further preamble, thrust the syringe into his arm, injecting the product. Once done, he tidied the equipment and headed for the exit.</p><p> </p><p>"A servant will come to see you twice a day to tend to your needs. So, don't be too conscientious if you put mess everywhere.” He said.</p><p> </p><p>Kai nodded. “T-Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>There was silence. Kai looked up to see Beomgyu smiling brightly at him.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a pity that a pretty little thing like you is going to be his mate.” The alpha whispered as his hand moved forward to caress his cheek, his smile turning into a twisted grin. “Brother gonna ruin you so bad you’ll be nothing but an empty shell, such a poor omega.”</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu took his hand back, his smile disappearing. Kai watched him close the door, putting his sleeve back correctly. His last sentence scared him to the bone.</p><p> </p><p>The Omega suppressed a shudder, thinking about what was to come. He lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking of his parents, melancholy overwhelming him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Kai woke with a start and drenched in sweat. The bedroom window was quickly opened when the first hot flashes made their appearance, but that hadn't changed anything. He had quickly found refuge on the tile of the bathroom, whose coolness had calmed him for a short time. Apart from the fever, no other symptoms had yet to appear, and the Omega was delighted about that.</p><p> </p><p>The hours passed, but the hot flashes didn't falter, despite all that Kai did to cool his body. Sweat pearls flowed down his forehead, which he wiped every two minutes with a towel. Exasperated, he removed the few clothes that remained on his body, then, after adjusting the level and temperature of the water, slipped into the bathtub. Another person would find the temperature of the water too cold, but it was perfect for Kai. He sighed contentedly, closing his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>"...Omega!"</p><p> </p><p>Bright almond eyes opened abruptly when their owner felt hands shake him to wake him up and pull him out of the water.</p><p> </p><p>"You could have drowned! It was very dangerous what Omega Huening has done!"</p><p> </p><p>Kai stammered a few incoherent words before closing his eyes. He was miserable. He had body aches, his head was hurting him like hell, and the sweat didn't weaken. The servant gently placed the back of his hand on the forehead of the young homoïy and pursed his lips, frowning. He helped him put on an undergarment and a very thin cotton top, and then helped him settle on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>With one hand, he lifted his head and brought a bottle of water closer to his lips.</p><p> </p><p>"You're dehydrated, it's a good sign, it means that the toxin is escaping from your pores through sweat."</p><p> </p><p>He urged him to drink by sticking the bottle more strongly to his mouth. "Drink, it will prevent the appearance of headache caused by your dehydration state."</p><p> </p><p>The Omega quenched his thirst, then with a slight wave of the hand, pushed the bottle away. Drinking water had done him good, made him more lucid. He opened his eyes and looked up to the person who had just helped him in his distress but could not discern him precisely. However, his smell left no doubt about his caste: he was a Beta.</p><p> </p><p>"T-Thank you," he said weakly, "—for your h-help."</p><p> </p><p>The Beta smiled sadly. "I'm just doing my job, but you're welcome."</p><p> </p><p>"Can I…. can I at least know your name?" Kai whispered.</p><p> </p><p>The Beta gave him a strange look, but the Omega was too haggard by his condition to fully grasp the meaning. He was silent for a long moment, then leaned toward him, wiping his forehead with a damp sponge.</p><p> </p><p>"Hoseok. Jung Hoseok." He had pronounced his sentence in a whisper so that he almost didn't hear it. He nodded and closed his eyes, thrusting his head deeper into the cushions. The sound of the door closing on itself was the last sound he heard before falling asleep.</p><p> </p><p>However, his sleep was only for a short time, Kai woke soaked in sweat in the middle of the night, feeling a hot pain in his stomach. A pain so strong, hot and intense that he felt as though he had just been branded with a hot iron. The taste of the bile rose to his throat and he could not help vomiting on his sheets, not even having the strength to move. A grimace appeared on his face, before turning into terror when he also saw spots of blood in his vomit.</p><p> </p><p>Horrified, he got up with difficulty and staggered back to the bathroom to rinse his mouth. When he raised his head, he groaned bitterly, gazing upon his reflection in the mirror: his appearance sickened him. He had a frightful look, pale face, cracked lips, big black circles under his eyes – a sign of his lack of sleep – and bloodshot eyes.</p><p> </p><p>He ran a trembling hand through his hair and was caught in a sudden fit of tears that quickly turned into a fit of anxiety. The pearls of water flowed without restraint on his cheeks and noisy sobs escaped the Omega's throat. Kai was exhausted. The detoxification process was taxing and being in an unfamiliar environment with no familiar presence had disoriented him. He began to hyperventilate and carried both hands around his neck, lacking air.</p><p> </p><p>He tried with difficulties to sit on the tile floor, leaning against the bathtub and closing his eyes so hard that one could clearly see the creases on his eyelids.</p><p> </p><p>His heart was pounding, so hard that he felt as though it was going to jump out of his ribcage at any moment. Kai tried to calm himself by thinking of his parents, the smell of his mother, her smile, the contagious laugh of his father which often turned into a coughing fit and the vegetation that surrounded his family's home where he had spent all his childhood. And it was very slowly, while reciting all his childhood memories, that his breathing resumed to a slower and more regular rhythm.</p><p> </p><p>His shoulders clenched as his sobs resumed more strongly and the Omega groaned when a new bile went up his esophagus. He tilted his head to the side and vomited, feeling a heavy abdominal pain because of the painful contraction of his muscles. His breathing was jerky, and after rinsing again to rinse his mouth, the young homoïy, dragged himself slowly onto his bed.</p><p> </p><p>He took a fetus position, folding back on himself, his arms around his body, and closed his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>The sounds of whimpers and sobs filled the room for a long time before the Omega fell asleep, drowning in his tears.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kai woke up abruptly, disturbed by the moisture on his sheets. He lay there for a long time, keeping his eyes closed: He felt like an empty shell, without any strength left in him. He ran a trembling hand over his face, pushing his bangs back and groaned in pain as he tried to sit up. His body was sore due to severe body aches. The young homoïy sighed loudly and blinked quickly, chasing away the tears that began to form in his eyes: He felt lamentable, he had a strong headache and there was a kind of bitter aftertaste present in his mouth that made him recalled too much the events of the day before.</p><p> </p><p>He swallowed hard and coughed to chase the acid lifts that made their way down his throat.</p><p> </p><p>It was only when he took a deep breath to gain more countenance that he became aware of the presence of Hoseok, because of his scent that filled the room. He must have ventilated the room as soon as he arrived to dispel the nauseating smells he had emitted.</p><p> </p><p>Kai opened his eyes and sent him a lazy smile, which looked more like a grimace than anything else, but the butler made no comment, sending back a big smile that lit up his face. The servant's eyes were fixed on an invisible spot on the Omega's face, thus avoiding contemplating the state in which the young homoïy was now, and Kai was grateful for the tact with which he treated him.</p><p> </p><p>Passing his hand in his hair, Kai swallowed hard because of the pasty and dry state of his mouth and then took the glass of water located on the bedside, drinking its contents in one stroke.</p><p> </p><p>"Your detox had lasted four days, but it was a great success. Your heat cycle will start the day after the mating bite by your Alpha."</p><p> </p><p>"God it's finally over….. I thought I was going to die," Kai said hoarsely.</p><p> </p><p>Kai's gaze finally crossed Hoseok's, though his eyes were full of kindness and goodness, the red rose to Kai's cheeks and tears of mortification appeared, thinking back to the state in which Hoseok had seen him earlier today and yesterday. It had not been something nice to see, to be frank, it has been a vision from a real horror movie. There had been mess everywhere, vomit, blood, tears ... But the servant didn't make the slightest disparaging remark, on the contrary, he had cleaned him by helping him take a bath and had changed his soiled sheets, while reassuring him at every step of the process.</p><p> </p><p>"T-Thank you," he stammered, "—for your help."</p><p> </p><p>"I only did my job, but you're welcome," he said, giving him a candid smile.</p><p> </p><p>Being out of his detox phase allowed him to examine his face more carefully. His ashy blond hair had been slicked back that cleared his face and emphasized his dark brown eyes and the fine features of his face. He has an average body fitted a Beta but the way he acted around him made him feel like he had another Omega with him.</p><p> </p><p>"D-Do you know when my mating bite will take place?" He asked after a while.</p><p> </p><p>This one was important because it would seal Kai's fate. Either he would receive it and then become a member of the Choi's nest, mated to the Alpha of the house, but would live illegally on a daily basis. Either he would become a servant, or worse, he would have returned to the ODO. Indeed, the bite was the only way to seal the mating and legitimize his attachment to a nest.</p><p> </p><p>The butler gave him an enigmatic smile. "You first need to meet him."</p><p> </p><p>"Meet who?" asked the Omega, perplexed.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, your Alpha, of course." he said conveniently, as if this was an information known by everyone.</p><p> </p><p>Kai frowned, confused, and opened his mouth to add sarcastically that his Alpha, he had already met since he had been brought, but closed it when he saw Hoseok panic, after watching the time.</p><p> </p><p>"By the Moon! We're late in our schedule, get up and get ready for your bath time Omega Huening, you have to be ready in less than ten minutes!" he didn't give him any time to answer, she ran to the bathroom to prepare his bath.</p><p> </p><p>As he was undressing, he thought back to the servant's sentence, analyzing it as it was torturing his brains: <em>'I have to meet my Alpha? Who could that be if not Choi Soobin? '</em> Unaware of his surroundings because of his ruminations, he banged his feet against a chair and collapsed on the floor. Kai groaned as he began to feel a sharp pain on the arm he had used to cushion his fall. He looked at his arm and saw a scratch with blood beads.</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok, who had heard the noise and smelled the blood, came back quickly, and helped him up. "Hmm," he said, watching his wound. "Fortunately, the skin has not been pierced." he said before cleaning his arm with a cotton swab soaked in alcohol.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kai squirmed in his chair, pulling on the collar of his blouse, preparing to undo the first two buttons. But he quickly lowered his hand, blushing with shame when his action earned him a glare from Beomgyu. He couldn’t help it, his clothes made him uncomfortable. Hoseok had prepared it religiously. He had helped him take a bath, performing the same actions as those of the matriarch when he arrived at the mansion. The servant had coated his whole body with flower oil whose main function was to enhance the smell of Kai's pheromones. In effect, if he was present in a room, his smell would saturate it and dominate all the others.</p><p> </p><p>Once he was done, he helped him put on his outfit for the evening. A navy blue satin suit that seemed to have been sewn to his measures. When had his measurement been taken? That was the question. <em>'They must be present in my files,'</em> he rationalized.</p><p> </p><p>Kai looked up at the door when he heard footsteps. Then he dropped them eagerly when he saw Soobin entered. Shriveling on himself, Kai let his eyes wander through the room, taking care not to cross anyone's eyes.</p><p> </p><p>The room they were seated in cried wealth and aristocracy as the whole property did. Indeed, the room was large and finely decorated. The walls were covered with a metallic gray paint, sprinkled with gold wire motifs. On the ceiling, a crystal chandelier dangled imposingly, and a big dining table was dominating the room. The Huenings were not poor, far from it. But they didn't have this level of wealth, and that put the Omega very uncomfortable. Even the furniture in the room whose – quality was indisputable – shouted opulence.</p><p> </p><p>"He has arrived, I made him wait in the entrance hall," said one of the butlers, who had just entered the room.</p><p> </p><p>Soobin got up quickly, without even saying anything and left the room. Kai saw Beomgyu stiffen in his chair when Soobin came back with his guest. For an Alpha to act like that, this guest must be another Alpha with a higher standing. The Omega gulped, suddenly feeling even more nervous that he already was.</p><p> </p><p>"Brother, this is truly a pleasure to have you here!" Beomgyu said, standing up with uncontested grace.</p><p> </p><p>"The pleasure is mine, Beomgyu." The guest answered with a charming grin before he stared at Kai and arched an eyebrow. "And who may that be? His odor is exquisite like a glass of <em>pinot noir</em>."</p><p> </p><p>"It's Omega Huening, brother. A recent acquisition," says Soobin quietly.</p><p> </p><p>"Hm, an omega?" The guest stated in a very frivolous way, but the hardness present in the features of his face was the sign of his intransigence on the subject. “What are you insinuating, Soobin?</p><p> </p><p>Soobin cleared his throat, slightly uncomfortable at the piercing, icy look of his guest. "At the last meeting, you expressed the wish to gain the consent of social minorities. What could be better than to have in your nest a person who represents them. This would make them more willing to listen to you and limit most of revolts."</p><p> </p><p>Kai lowered his head when he felt the eyes of the foreign Alpha turned to him, red patches appearing on Kai's neck.</p><p> </p><p>"And tell me Soobin," he said, his voice descending an octave, "—would you have done me the affront to take a poorly educated omega, who does not know that it is necessary to rise in the presence of an Alpha, and even more in the presence of the regent chief of homoïys?"</p><p> </p><p>And his world fell apart around him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the long wait I was supposed to post this last Sunday but I was sick :(( For the beginning we're going to focus on the Chois and Kai but Taehyun will be introduced soon don't worry!!! I hope you guys like this chapter and please leave a comment or two so I can know your opinion about this fic :))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Zinfandel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He’s going to be Choi Yeonjun’s Omega. The regent chief of homoïys, who without doubt held the highest power in the country. Choi Yeonjun was like a King for him, no he was a King himself!</p><p> </p><p>This sentence was like an electroshock for the Omega who jumped up and bowed his head respectfully to greet this prestigious guest. Having made it with eagerness, his chair fell backwards, the back of it crashed on the floor with a bang. A tense silence greeted his gesture, and Kai stiffened anxiously. Why did he have to do everything wrong? In front of the chief regent on top of that!</p><p> </p><p>His blood only churned once when he understood the reason he had been bought. Choi Soobin was not his Alpha, and he had not bought him to mate with him. Kai was going to be given in a kind of political gift to the leader of the country. At this revelation, Kai's knees seemed like they wanted to slip under him, but he held himself back by grabbing the edge of the table.</p><p> </p><p>"Dinner is ready to be served." Said a butler, breaking the silence that was starting to get oppressive for Kai. Discreetly, he picked up his chair and settled down.</p><p> </p><p>The King settled gracefully then bent his head slightly, "But tell me Soobin" he questioned, his eyes still fixed on the Omega, "If you have so generously acquired this omega for me, why did you not take care of him? I sense that his blood was recently spilled." He said in a sharp voice.</p><p> </p><p>"It's nothing, just a small scratch due to my awkwardness," Kai hurriedly corrected.</p><p> </p><p>The Chois' hospitality to him was not to be questioned, and he didn't want to cast any doubt on this matter. However, he realized that he had spoken without having been invited, and mumbled an apology, dropping his head on his plate.</p><p> </p><p>Soobin cleared his throat, narrowing his eyes dangerously. "I should have been more meticulous about the education he received indeed," he said coldly. "Well, once the mating bite is done, you'll have plenty of time to teach him… good manners."</p><p> </p><p>The King hummed with assent, then skillfully changed the subject, speaking politics and the files in progress. The young homoïy paid little attention to the conversation and the meal as a whole, lost in his thought. And to say that he had whined about Jeno. His case was so much worse!</p><p> </p><p>Soon, he would be mated to the leader of the country, the regent chief, the <em>King</em>, Choi Yeonjun. How was he going to survive? If the rumor was true he already owned two Omegas, the name of the first one escaped him, but he had read in an article somewhere that it had been a political mating to concretize an alliance with the China. And no information had been published in the media about the second mate, so Kai didn't know if it was an Omega or a Beta.</p><p> </p><p>Kai's anxiety went up a notch as he thought about the mating bite. He wasn't even sure it was going stay on his skin. And if it didn't stay, what would happen to him? <em>'You'll end up as a servant or sex slave' </em>taunted his conscience again, further increasing the anxiety of the Omega.</p><p> </p><p>The mating bite only stay on the skin of the one receiving it, if the two participants had romantic feelings for each other. They could be tiny, buried or even repressed feelings, but they absolutely had to be present. That is why the adjustment period was necessary, the Omega have to spend most of its time in the presence of its Alpha, so that they may be acclimatize to each other. In the jargon of homoïys, the Omega must be courted before being bitten.</p><p> </p><p>But Kai was not fooled, the regent leader was never going to court him, the Alphas were not courting the Omegas, he didn't believe it. For society, Omegas were the weakest, most fragile and useless caste except when it came to raising children or tending to housework. And for the few Omegas that the possibility to work, their wages and working conditions were so much lower than other castes… It was so pathetic…</p><p> </p><p>Kai was really interested in the place of Omegas in society. Their place was so pejorative and degrading that he had needed a good time before accepting his presentation as an Omega. And be mated to the regent leader who did nothing concrete to change their situation? No thanks. But unfortunately, he had no choice.</p><p> </p><p>The dinner ended without a hitch, no one had spoken to him, but it was better that way. It saved him from ridiculing himself unnecessarily. The brothers to Soobin' office a short time later to talk business.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Something must had happened inside.</p><p> </p><p>Kai flinched when another scream echoed from the tightly closed door. He’d been excused from dinner and was about to return to his chamber when he heard the ruckus. Biting his lip, the Omega wondered what happened to cause such chaos between the Choi brothers. Just when he decided to leave the room he heard a loud slam from behind and soon enough Beomgyu’s walked past him, his jaw tight and eyes burning bright red. Kai held his breath when their eyes accidentally met each other, completely petrified.</p><p> </p><p>For a moment there he thought the young Alpha would raise his hand on him in anger, and it looked like he would have done it if not for the King suddenly bathing the room with his strong Alpha pheromone.</p><p> </p><p>“Beomgyu, don’t you dare.” He said in warning. “Return to your chamber and think of what you’ve said. I do not concede such mannerism to happen in my household and that includes yours.”</p><p> </p><p>The blond-haired Alpha gritted his teeth and before he walked out the room, he pinned the Omega with one last look that was so full of loathing. When he was gone, Kai let out the breath he had been holding as he curled into himself. Everything was still for a minute before the King slowly took a step towards him. Kai didn’t have any courage to look at him so he stared at the Alpha’s polished shoes as they moved. His calm steps created a klick-klack sound on the tiled floor and it returned the nervousness into his bloodstreams again.</p><p> </p><p>"From now on, you are now officially my Omega." Declared the regent chief, thus breaking the silence in the room. "Know that I take care of what belongs to me, Huening Kamal Kai."</p><p> </p><p>Kai was silent, still staring at the floor, but gave a slight hiccup of astonishment when the Alpha's hand rested on his chin, making him turn his head toward him. The Omega's eyes widened when their eyes met. The intensity and possessiveness he read in the King's eyes frightened him, and he swallowed nervously.</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun scanned him, as if searching for something specific, then, without a word, let go of his chin.</p><p> </p><p>Kai slowly exhaled, realizing that he had held his breath during this brief altercation, then wiped his sweaty hands on his pants.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>If the Choi mansion was the epitome of wealth and opulence, the building Kai was seeing had no adjectives to describe it. But one thing was certain, it far exceeded the sumptuousness that had amazed Kai when he first saw the property of the King's childhood home. It was totally different.</p><p> </p><p>The landscape surrounding the royal manor was sophisticated and encircled with an amazing greenish scenery which was clearly showing all the hours spent maintaining it to the vegetation. The building was huge and wide, and built with gray stone. The manor was littered with several windows and Kai was delighted to know that because of all those windows the mansion was going to be drenched in brightness. However, apart from these few details, Kai did not really have the time to linger in his contemplation of the mansion, hurrying to reach his Alpha, who was already on the porch of the house.</p><p> </p><p>Following the stone path that led to the steps, the Omega noticed shadows on his left. Turning his head quickly, he was surprised to see several men surrounding the property. They were all dressed in black with a black cap and black glasses. What shocked Kai was that he didn't even feel their presence when he was observing the mansion. Kai narrowed his eyes and detailed one man in particular and noticed that he was a kind of bodyguard.</p><p> </p><p>Strange.</p><p> </p><p><em>'Don't forget who you're going to mate with'</em> reminded his conscience.</p><p> </p><p>He was going to be the mate with the regent leader of the country: Alpha Choi Yeonjun. He was an important and well-respected man and he managed the country with an iron first.</p><p> </p><p>The Omega sighed, remembering his situation, then followed the Alpha, who was entering the house.</p><p> </p><p>Not surprisingly, the interior of the manor was as glitzy as the outside. <em>'It's really another level of wealth compared to the Choi mansion</em>,' Kai thought. Seeing all this, all this exposure of opulence made Kai feel uncomfortable. Admittedly, Mr. Jimin had taught him the behavior to adopt should his Alpha be wealthy, or even more rich than the Huenings, but no one had told him nor prepared him how to behave should his Alpha be the fucking regent leader of the country. Kai was ill-prepared for that and that's was why he was so uncomfortable: how should he behave? What should he say? So many questions…</p><p> </p><p>Kai's first impression of the King was rather mixed. Choi Yeonjun was a rather cold, calculating and charismatic man. And without any doubts much more charismatic than his brothers. So how should Kai behave with an Alpha like this? Admittedly, Yeonjun was extremely handsome, as handsome as an Adonis, but beauty was not everything, what about his personality? What about his way of life?</p><p> </p><p>The Omega has so many questions in his head and yet no courage to even ask for an answer.</p><p> </p><p>"Yuna, please lead Omega Huening to his quarters, for now on you'll oversee his well-being. Tomorrow you'll show him the house. Please make sure that he's present for the family breakfast. "</p><p> </p><p>Kai looked at the figure of the regent leader that was moving away from him, then turned his attention to the so-called Yuna, an Omega. She looked-like a mannequin, tall, thin and beautiful. She had blond hair with almond-shaped green eyes, and she looked pretty young, maybe around his age or so. He laid his eyes as discreetly as possible on the neck of the Omega, looking for her mating bite, and saw none. Kai deduced that she had been granted to be used as a potential mate but finally became a domestic.</p><p> </p><p>Kai blushed hard and felt shameful when his eyes met hers, but she wore a rather benevolent expression despite she caught him looking at her neck which was an intrusive thing to do. In effect, looking at a mating bite or even staring at where it was supposed to be located was considered very invasive and inappropriate. But fortunately, his action did not seem to have hindered Yuna.</p><p> </p><p>"If you will follow me, Omega Huening. "</p><p> </p><p>"Huening Kai, my—Please, call me Kai, just Kai." If this house were to be his home, if he were going to build his family here, he preferred to be called by his first name, and not by his caste. It was too impersonal and didn't make him feel welcome at all.</p><p> </p><p>Yuna gave him a strange look, filled with perplexity, then cleared her throat. "Well then, please follow me Mr. Kai. "</p><p> </p><p>Finding this consensus acceptable, the young homoïy followed her, observing his new home. However, he was only able to see corridors and long alleys. The maid stopped in front of a flax-colored double door, where you could see the inscription on the left door: <em>"Croí"</em></p><p> </p><p>The doors opened on a kind of a living room finely decorated, in shades of chocolate. The room's furniture was refined and sober at the same time, adding to the charm of the room. Kai entered in the living room after Yuna, letting the door close on itself, and went through a sliding door on his right that gave access to another room. It was a bedroom. It had in its center a wooden canopy bed covered with a ton of pillows, which, amazingly, dominated the room. It also had two small seats, a bedside table, a gray-patterned white decoration rug and an office area with a sophisticated desk. In short, a true decoration worthy of a deco magazine.</p><p> </p><p>He saw Yuna open another door, which probably led to the bathroom, and headed for a navy revolving door next to the bathroom. He opened it slightly and fell upon an empty dresser, but hey that was to be expected in view of his rather impromptu arrival.</p><p> </p><p>"Mr. Kai?” Yuna said as she was coming out of the bathroom. "I'll run a bath for you, it'll help you relax. I'll come back to wake you up tomorrow morning at seven o'clock to help you get ready. Breakfast is usually served at eight thirty. "</p><p> </p><p>The young dead tired homoïy nodded distractedly and collapsed on his bed as the maid took leave from his room.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>"Unfortunately, your wardrobe is not constituted yet. But don't worry Jihoon has already placed orders based on the data in your file. Everything should arrive within two days."</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, Yuna. I appreciate it." Kai answered. He looked at the clothes she had left for him on the bed when he had gone in the shower and arched an eyebrow. "Where did you get that outfit then? That's not what I wore yesterday and ... " He raised the top in the air with one hand as if to inspect it. "... it seems to be my size. "</p><p> </p><p>The servant gave him a mysterious smile and waved her hand at the clothes, silently asking him to get dressed. And as if to accentuate her request, she left the room and waited for him in to get ready in his living room.</p><p> </p><p>"What time is it?" Asked the young homoïy when he joined the redhead domestic.</p><p> </p><p>"Eight fifteen, let's hurry up, Sir Yeonjun hates people who are late."</p><p> </p><p>The path to the dining room was walked in silent, Kai was watching the many corridors they were taking in order for him to remember the way back to his rooms later. But they were so many corridors, Kai was certain he was going to get lost, lost in this huge mansion and nobody would find his corpse.</p><p> </p><p>"You have to enter alone Mr. Kai. I cannot go in with you. And I have to deal with other things so, I have to go." She gave him a friendly smile, then turned on her heels, leaving him in front of an imposing double sliding opaque glass door. He watched her go away, feeling the anxiety go up a notch.</p><p> </p><p>With a long sigh as if to give himself some courage he was lacking, Kai entered the room and settled on the only chair available around the table. He glanced briefly at the Regent Chief and bowed his head, showing his neck – more precisely showing his scented gland located on his neck – as a sign of submission, to greet him.</p><p> </p><p>Only they were not the only two at the table.</p><p> </p><p>"I did not know that an Omega could now sit down with us on the royal table. Is it a new law that you passed, brother?"</p><p> </p><p>Kai looked up at the owner of that icy voice, and the look the person was giving him frightened Kai. In fact, the person was openly denigrating him and glaring at him with a pair of steel eyes filled with disdain. He was so different from the welcoming and gentle Alpha he knew from before but then he remembered the last time they saw each other. Kai swallowed nervously and looked down with haste, feeling intimidated.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on Beomgyu, be more respectful to your new nest mate. " Yeonjun said with a sigh. Kai widened his eyes, that was news for him.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, then," replied the said Alpha with contempt.</p><p> </p><p>Kai looked up discreetly through his bangs, gazing with less restraint at Beomgyu, who was looking at the Regent Chief. He didn’t notice it before but it was apparent that Beomgyu was older than him, he certainly was between twenty-two and twenty-four years-old. His golden blond short hair had been combed back stylishly into a comb over hair coif with an apparent stripe. His thick eyebrows and the sharp features of his face made him look rather aggressive, but it was softened with a luscious and full mouth.</p><p> </p><p>"We will continue this discussion more privately, after the meal," The Alpha said, with a rather firm voice.</p><p> </p><p>Instantly, as if what Yeonjun said was a magical spell, the door opened softly to let in four Beta servants, who brought the dishes. A rather short young Beta placed a delicious dish, in a well decorated plate, in front of Kai: two fried eggs, grilled sausages, a potato pancake with mushrooms and sliced cooked tomatoes. In short, a typical royal breakfast. Another servant put down, on the center of the table, a tray filled with toast, accompanied by butter, jam and marmalade. However, Kai was not really hungry, mostly because he was feeling anxious and nauseous. He pecked a few pieces of food here and there, before putting down his cutlery. His stomach was hurting him, but he kept his face straight, letting nothing filter through.</p><p> </p><p>Felling curious, Kai looked around him and noticed at this precise moment - to his astonishment - the third person sitting at their table, who had been very discreet since the beginning of the meal, so that Kai had not paid him any attention.</p><p> </p><p>Choi Soobin was here, too. Kai widened his eyes. What he’s doing here?</p><p> </p><p>Notwithstanding, Soobin Choi was very different from the picture-perfect Alpha he saw last time. His violet hair that normally had seemed so soft like silk was now almost dull. Huge black bags were present under his eyes, and his facial features were marked by exhaustion. Kai narrowed his eyes, confused by the image the tall Alpha was presenting, a rather pitiful one: Soobin seemed sad and dog-tired, almost on the verge of exhaustion.</p><p> </p><p>However, despite Soobin's tired state, his shoulders were straight, and his posture regal, worthy of the Choi name and of his aristocratic lineage. He had an imposing aura around him that inspired respect. But despite this, the Alpha did not look up from his plate during all the breakfast, and thus contradicting the charisma that emanated from him.</p><p> </p><p>When the meal was over, the regent chief stood up and motioned them to follow him. He led them into a large bright room - that had a large window - which had been converted into an office. The furniture, although not very present, was of a sophisticated design. However, the room lacked personality: it seemed as if it was coming straight out of a decor magazine, very impersonal, although very majestic.</p><p> </p><p>"Take a seat," the Alpha said, pointing to the couch and chairs. "As I said earlier, he will be our new nest-mate like we’d agreed on."</p><p> </p><p>"I never agreed on anything." Beomgyu said scrutinizing Kai.</p><p> </p><p>"Beomgyu, stop being so fucking stubborn." Soobin added wearily, clearly showing that he wanted to be everywhere but here. “Let’s get this thing over, okay? I’m tired as it is.”</p><p> </p><p>To be honest, Kai was not surprised by their contemptuous look. Hurt yes, but not surprised. Everything he’d learned about the brothers from the media was all wrong. There’s no omega or beta mates like many people said, he was sure of it. Even though they had mates, they were obviously not live here.</p><p> </p><p>Kai bit back his nervousness. He would form a nest together with <em>three Alphas</em>, so if they did not like each other, it would be very complicated from now on. This was not how Kai had imagined his nest.</p><p> </p><p>"Omega Huening, I’m sure you’re already well acquainted with these Alphas beside me from your brief stay at the Choi Mansion. From now on, Soobin, Beomgyu, and I; we are your nest-mates." Yeonjun said whose lips lifted slightly in a smirk, as if laughing at a joke he had just made. "What my brothers and I expect from our Omegas is very simple: obedience. Omega are essential for a balanced family nest, so I expect you to know your place." The regent chief smiles, "Kai, I address you in particular because you just got here, but you will notice that I'm behaving the same way with my nest mate as I'm behaving with the others, especially with the media. So, I expect discretion from you, what happens in the nest, stays in the nest. "</p><p> </p><p>He looked at Kai intently and then got up and went to the exit. "Well, my day's appointments are going to start soon, so I'll leave you by yourselves to ... Hum how to say it, to learn about each other better."</p><p> </p><p>Kai looked briefly at the door closing and then looked back at the two Alphas present in the room. He had chosen to sit on the couch located slightly to the left of the office, while they had preferred the chairs. The young homoïy pushed his glasses toward the back of his nose, then wiped his sweaty hands on his pants. The silence in the room was accompanied by a tension so high that it was like a thick intense and invisible smoke that, once breathed, may leave you dead from asphyxiation. Beomgyu and Soobin had turned their chairs to face him, and one was staring at him while the other was blasé.</p><p> </p><p>"Know that if you're here, it's only for political reasons." Beomgyu scoffed.</p><p> </p><p>But Kai would not allow himself to be belittle and walked all over, if he let this kind of behavior happen now, it would be the case forever, Kai would then be lowered continuously in his own nest.</p><p> </p><p>He refused that.</p><p> </p><p>So, Kai straightened up and lifted his chin haughtily, which would have made Mr. Jimin jump up of joy: two could play this game.</p><p> </p><p>"And do you think I care? You must be here because of that too." He replied condescendingly.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde narrowed his eyes while thinning his lips. "This is the first and last time you disrespect me as you did earlier." Beomgyu stood up from his chair, standing right in front of Kai and staring at him. He was tall and imposing and the clothes he wore revealed his well-defined musculature.</p><p> </p><p>"I am the <em>kralj</em> of this nest," he said. "And you owe me respect. But know one thing, I'll never accept you and your corrupt lineage that will only serve to defile this nest." Beomgyu glared at him angrily and then left the room, not without slamming the door.</p><p> </p><p>A long silence accompanied this theatrical release, broken a few minutes later by Soobin hard and long sigh.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't pay Beomgyu any attention, he's like that because he didn’t expect our brother to bring you into our nest—at least not permanently.” Soobin smiles wryly.</p><p> </p><p>“W-What do you mean?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure you have realized it,” The purple-haired Alpha sighed. “This nest isn’t known to the public. No one knows about it because we always kept it a secret between us three. When we’re in rut, we bring our omegas and betas to our nest but once the rut is over then they’re out too. He thought you were just one of them; another toy to play with but it seemed that Yeonjun takes a liking at you so he feels like he's in danger."</p><p> </p><p>Kai raised an eyebrow, doubtful. "Why does he feel like that?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well, as I’ve said," Soobin shrugs. "He’s jealous brat. He’s afraid that Yeonjun would prefer you over him, as simple as that."</p><p> </p><p>The purple-haired Alpha got up and came to sit next to Kai on the couch. "I have nothing against you, you know, I appreciate your presence more than Beomgyu's. He made my life a living hell and if there is any advice I can give you, it is to be warry of him."</p><p> </p><p>Kai pursed his lips pensively. How to survive in a nest where he should constantly watch his back?</p><p> </p><p>“Aren’t the two of you brothers?” he blurted out. “I don’t…. I don’t understand.”</p><p> </p><p>Sooibn snorted. “If you meant brothers who hated each other’s guts, then yes. Beomgyu doesn’t like me either, you know. And I’m his blood brother.”</p><p> </p><p>"Why not tell Sir Yeonjun?"</p><p> </p><p>"Because I have no proof, except the sickly jealousy of Beomgyu towards me. But that doesn't prove anything."</p><p> </p><p>Kai looked down at his feet in thought. "Can I ask you a question?" he asked without looking up from his contemplation.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course." humm'ed Soobin positively.</p><p> </p><p>"How ... How will my mating bite take? Like, there’s three of you does that mean I have to…. I’m sorry I don’t…. I’m not familiar with this." He asked in a low, shy voice.</p><p> </p><p>But Kai was surprised by a crystalline laugh, and turned his head toward the other. Soobin had his head thrown back, and laughed heartily, without any embarrassment. Kai frowned, not finding that his question justified such hilarity but he had to admit that the Alpha looked much better like this.</p><p> </p><p>"Excuse me." The Alpha said, wiping a tear from his eye, a sign of his recent outburst. "To come back to your question, just know that what we learn at N.O.S.E is a bit wrong. They tell us that Alpha and Omega or Beta and Omega must have romantic feelings for each other so that the mating bite will take. But it's wrong. It just needs an attraction. Whether from the Alpha or the Omega."</p><p> </p><p>An attraction? God, Kai had not been taught at N.O.S.E, so normally Mr. Jimin should had taught it to him. Why had he left Kai in the dark regarding this subject with more than inaccurate information?</p><p> </p><p>Soobin must had read the confusion on the face of Kai because he then added: "It's to sell us a pretty dream, that's why they do that. They know that the condition of Omegas is not very... Flattering." The Alpha put his hand on Kai's shoulder and looked him in the eyes. "Imagine what would happen if we told the young Omegas who just made their presentation that they don't really have the choice on their mating. That that those who buy them only have to be attracted to them so that the mating bite takes?"</p><p> </p><p>"There would be a revolt." Kai muttered.</p><p> </p><p>"There is already a revolt in the country, that's why you entered this nest. No, it would be much worse than that.” Soobin chuckled deeply. “There are other countries like the United States, where Omegas have more rights than here. Omegas would try to leave this country to others where they'll have more freedom. And our country would die, because we Alphas and Beta cannot reproduce well without you, Omegas. Well some of us can, but everyone knows that their pregnancies are very risky, and they cause the death of the person carrying the child in seventy-five percent of cases."</p><p> </p><p>Kai laughed too but there was no trace of humor in his voice. He looked at his opened palms on his lap, his eyes watering a bit as he whispered. “In the end nothing has changed, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>The Alpha looked at him in pity. He raised his hand to caress the Omega cheek slowly. His touch was warm and gentle like he was afraid Kai would break if he was not careful enough. <em>“And I might be, soon.”</em> Kai thought as he dreaded about his future between these Alpha brothers.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry.” Soobin said softly and it forced him to raise his head. It was genuine, Kai could tell from the way he was looking at him and his heart skipped a beat. “I really am. But you don’t really have a choice but to follow this through.”</p><p> </p><p>Kai smiled sadly. “I know.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Finally I can finish this chapter it took me a long time because of I have a lot of work to do :(( Like I've said before in my last author notes we're going to focus on the Choi brothers first! Maybe three or four chapter before I can finally introduce Taehyun in the plot but I hope you won't gt bored! Anyway I'm planning to update this fic once a week, does it sound good to you guys?? Please leave a comment so I can know :))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Merlot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Stvoriti: The Oldest Alpha (refers to an old term that is close to the word "sire")<br/>Dgajiti: The Middle Alpha<br/>Kralj: The youngest Alpha</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lost, confused, puzzled, so many emotions, but not pertinent enough to sharply describe the state Kai was in. He stared in shock while Beomgyu stood over his door with a smile on his face and a servant by his side who was carrying a tray of tea with him. As quick as sound, the servant placed the tray on the coffee table and withdrew quickly. Kai looked up at the Alpha, slightly confused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Had he come here for another confrontation? To remind him how much his presence in the nest horrified him? Or worse, was he going to kill him?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What is the reason of this impromptu visit?" Kai asked, sitting up in his seat, arching an eyebrow haughtily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But he bluffed, he was hiding behind this shell of arrogance to not to be eaten by the <em>kralj</em>. He was very intimated by Beomgyu's presence. But he behaved as if he were in front of a predator. Kai shouldn't show them any flaws, because at the slightest weakness this, kind of specimen would attack him without restraint, jumping on his jugular and leaving him to bath in his own blood.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai then remembered Soobin's warning, <em>'but how can I stay away from him when he comes to me?'</em> he thought annoyed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Alpha gave him a tense smile before sitting gracefully in front of him. "Let's say we both got off on the wrong foot, so I wanted to rectify the situation."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Huh? But where was the arrogant Alpha who had insulted him just three hours ago?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh." Kai said, confused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I brought Lunar Chai, a tea I imported back from my home as a sign of peace. These characteristics promote fertility. This will serve you well during your first heat. I asked Ren to serve you a cup every night after supper."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That's ..." Kai cleared his throat." That is very kind of you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I told you, I would like to have good relationship with my nest-mates.” The <em>kralj </em>shrugged. “So, I decided to close my eyes on the 'situation' regarding your family, it's still prestigious despite some recent excesses."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hmm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai took the cup that was in front of him on the table and sipped it slowly. Yuck. The tea was awful. But not wanting to show anything as to not frustrate his interlocutor in his efforts for peace. Kai drank the rest of it in one go, to avoid lingering over the taste and put his cup down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Thanks for the tea, it was delicious."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes, I don't doubt it." Beomgyu said, a smile on his face certainly smelling of deceit. "By now I’m sure you know that my relationship with Soobin is not the best but I don't want to let the same thing happen with my relationship with you. Soobin is my brother but he’s also dangerous. If I have any advice to give you, it is to beware of him. Unlike you, he did not agree to bury the hatchet, and every time I have to use violence to get him to respect me." The <em>kralj</em> sighed dramatically, almost theatrically. "I do not want to have that with you… Think about it please."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He gave Kai one last smile and wished him good night then got up and left the room. When Beomgyu left, a servant came quickly after him to clear the tray.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This visit had left Kai puzzled, and it was confusing that he went to his bedroom to lie on the bed. He looked up, staring at the ceiling and thinking back to his discussion with Soobin and Beomgyu.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>'<em>Strange</em>' he thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Alpha brothers were both trying to pit him against the other. Beomgyu wanted to pit him against Soobin and Soobin wanted to turn him against Beomgyu.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But why?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What was the purpose of this tactic? And above all, which of the two was telling the truth about the other? Many questions of this kind crossed his mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But one thing was clear, he could definitely not trust them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lying on his bed, Kai thought back to all the events that had been going on in the mansion these past few days, and let's just say that all that left him perplexed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It had been two weeks since he entered in this house, truthfully, the family nest was very… colorful. Beomgyu was dominating and loved controlling others, while Yeonjun was cold, distant, and constantly out on business. And Soobin…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soobin was a mystery.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai sighed and ran his hand over his forehead. He didn't know how to act. He was surprised that the mating bite still did not happen. He thought that the King would have liked to do it immediately, but of course Kai didn't want to complain. Between the super-strange behavior of Beomgyu, who tried every day to become Kai's best friend, and the behavior of Soobin who, since he noticed the new relationship between Kai and Beomgyu, had become super phlegmatic and was doing everything possible to ignore Kai if he was in the room: so yes, the Omega had a lot on his plate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>To be honest, Kai was not ready for the mating bite. His inner consciousness of Omega was. And it was doing everything to let him know. Indeed, his body produced pheromones in large quantities to attract his Alpha, and he had constant hot sparkles, a sign that his body was impatient.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But not him. And to tell the truth, he was very grateful that this moment was delayed, for whatever reason.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hello Huening Kai, I'm surprised you're already up, I usually have trouble waking you up." Yuna joked as she entered the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai sat up on his bed and smiled at her. His relationship with the maid had improved over the days. He had not been there for a very long time, but the refreshing and pleasant personality of Yuna never failed to relax him after some gloomy days.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"As you see, I'm not always a lazy bum," he said laughingly. "How are you Yuna?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm fine, Huening Kai."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yuna call me Kai, you know that. "</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The latter sent him an amused smile and then pointed the bathroom with a slight notion of her head. Kai sighed and stood up. He knew how to recognize when a fight was lost. He kept telling her to call him by his name, without honorific or anything, but the maid didn't want to hear anything, saying that she didn't want to be busted by Ren, the head of the domestics.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai had dragged himself into the bathroom, not wishing to lose the lead he had had by getting up earlier. Because if there was one thing that his Alpha sported, it was the delay. He dressed quickly and joined Yuna in the reception room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What's the matter?" He asked, noticing the expression on Yuna's face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What is this?" She asked, pointing at the cup of tea on the coffee table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, that tea is imported from Russia, it's a welcome gift from Beomgyu. He sends a servant every night to bring me a cup. "</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At first, Kai didn't appreciate the taste of this tea, whose name he couldn't remember. But after taking a second cup and a third, he began to like the taste of it, it was like being an addicted. Now he could not spend a single night without drinking it. Yuna frowned and, taking the cup with her hand, she brought it to her nose, sniffing it softly. She sniffed again more longer and then put the cup down and looked at Kai strangely.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I hope you know what you're doing." She said a minute later.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What do you mean? "</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She didn't bother to answer him, shaking her head softly in a negative way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai gave her a confused look and followed her as she walked down the halls. Thoughtfully, Kai was staring at her back, trying to figure out her last enigmatic sentence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Since the weather is good enough today, Sir Yeonjun insisted that breakfast be served on the terrace this morning." Yuna said when she walked down a corridor opposite to the usual one.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mmh," Kai replied, shaking his head, knowing full well that Yuna wouldn't see his gestures.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The moment he arrived, Yuna immediately left the two of them alone. Kai blinked at the nicely decorated table full of food, before his eyes landed on the blond-haired Alpha sitting at one of the two chairs available. Soobin and Beomgyu were nowhere in sight and for the first time their absence made him nervous. What should he do now? Sit Down? Wait was he dressed fine? He didn’t know that today’s breakfast was going to be a formal gathering!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It seemed like he was so lost in his thoughts that Kai didn’t notice that someone was standing in front of him. The blond-haired Alpha was so close that Kai could feel his breath brushing his cheek. Kai swallowed hard, and looked up, gazing into the bright amber grey eyes strewn with red flashes. Kai was captivated by the intensity he saw in his interlocutor's eyes and a shudder ran through his body when he thought about the Alpha kissing him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The way Yeonjun's eyes were flicking toward his lips made him feel… eager.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a wildfire in Yeonjun's eyes, and the Omega was surprised that he hadn't been consumed yet as the intensity was palpable. Kai tried to move back to put some space between them, but he could only do a couple of steps before his back hit the closed door. Yeonjun smirked before leaning toward the Omega, resting both hands on the door, blocking any way of escape. Kai was stuck, and the Alpha knew it well, considering the smile he gave him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You’re so easy to read, love." murmured the Alpha.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai could feel butterflies moving in his pelvis, a sign of his nervousness, with his hands getting sweaty. He was uncomfortable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Uncomfortable by the attitude of the Alpha, who looked at him as if the Omega was a succulent dish that he was preparing to slowly savor and appreciate. Uncomfortable because he was alone in this mess. This situation made him anxious because, by the Moon, he liked to be looked at like that, like he was desired, like he was <em>wanted</em>. It awakened in him strange sensations that warmed his heart.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yeonjun slowly put his hand on the cheek of the young Homoïy and caressed it slowly. With his thumb, he touched Kai's lower lip and then nudged his nose in the Omega's neck, on his scent gland, inhaling a great blow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You smell so good," Yeonjun murmured.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Alpha's breath, caressing Kai's skin with each exhalation, sent the Omega's nervousness up a notch, and the Omega felt his face grow hot: Kai was blushing so hard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His biology made resistance impossible and the Alpha knew it. Kai was attracted to Choi Yeonjun, and if the latter decided to bite him, right now, there would be no doubt: the mating bite would take.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Alpha raised his head, and dangerously approached it towards Kai's mouth. Slowly, Yeonjun turned his head slightly to be in a good angle, then kissed the corners of the omega's mouth. It was so brief that Kai barely felt it. Then Yeonjun pulled back unhurriedly and gave him a carnivorous smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You are mine now, you belong to me." Yeonjun said in a hoarse voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This sentence, although of a very possessive connotation, gave a brief flashback to the young Homoïy. Indeed, it wasn't the first time that Yeonjun had spoken these words to him. In effect, Yeonjun had told him the same thing back in Choi manor, when they first met. If the first time Kai had heard them, these sentences had seemed to him pejorative, as if marking him as inferior because of his condition, making him believe that Kai will have no choice regarding his future and his life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Today these words seemed to him like a promise, the promise of a near future sweet and pleasant.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A shiver ran through Kai's body and he cursed his condition, his biology that made him so sensitive to the attentions of his Alpha. A bit of panic enveloped him, changing his scent, despite the Sakura flower oil. Kai's smell took on a biting tinge, signaling than he was starting to be frightened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Admittedly, his body was ready for the mating bite, but he was not! Kai hadn't gotten used to his new life yet. He hardly knew his Alpha and especially, he didn't want to have his heat now! Because the bite triggered the process of heat. And heats were the synonym to possible pregnancy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>'<em>Shit!'</em> Kai thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Omega turned his full attention to Yeonjun as he walked two steps away without stopping to look at him. Kai bit his lip as the Alpha took his delicate hand, and licked slowly the inside Kai's wrist, there, where his veins were the most visible: Yeonjun was imprinting him with his scent.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"But I prefer that you come to me from yourself, without being allured to do so." Said Yeonjun.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Saying this, the Alpha let go of Kai's hand and stepped back further to put more space between them. He then pretended to remove a crease from his suit and then after giving Kai a last enigmatic look, he left the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai sighed slightly and wondered briefly what he'd done to put himself in such a situation.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>"What's going on, little one? "</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I don't know," replied the Omega with a look of dejection.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After the breakfast on the terrace, Kai had joined the kitchens, one of his favorite places in the manor, in order to visit his only two friends after Yuna, if he could consider them as such. Just a few days ago he had tried to return to his quarters but with those innumerable corridors and alleys, he had quickly lost himself in the mansion, and had landed in the kitchen. Thus, he had met the cooks who went by Jin and Jungkook. Kai had quickly made friends with these two very nice people and he admittedly loved having them around. But despite being in their warm presence, he couldn't take his head off his Alpha and his behavior vis-à-vis towards him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai sighed again and put his head on the counter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yeonjun was literally acting as if Kai didn't exist. He didn't look at him, didn't speak to him, content to ignore him royally. And that didn't put Kai at ease at all. His consciousness of Omega wanted at all costs to re-enter in Yeonjun's good graces because Kai's body felt ready to be bitten by the regent chief. But despite all the looks, the acts Kai was doing to get Yeonjun attention, nothing worked. In addition, Kai had tried to speak to Soobin during the meal, and he had not even bothered to answer him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So if at first it was Beomgyu who had despised him, Kai had the impression that the roles had been reversed. Soobin didn't despise him strictly speaking, but his actions annoyed Kai to no end.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Today’s breakfast was tense on Kai's side because his consciousness of Omega didn't support the behavior of his Alpha.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai didn't understand why Yeonjun behaved like that. Normally, any Alpha should jump at the chance to bite the Omega and seal their mating. But it was as if Yeonjun didn't want him anymore. And sometimes, Kai wondered if Yeonjun wasn't planning to send him back to the Choi mansion or even worse, the ODO.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The last suggestion would be a catastrophe for Kai, because an Omega who was being turned over to the ODO, it was like an item that is returned to the store when it was defective. A shiver ran through Kai's body thinking about what would happen to him if he was to be returned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai raised his head when he felt a hand caressing his hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Tell me," Seokjin insisted, his eyes filled with worry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's nothing," Kai mumbled, still shaken by his previous thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's not nothing if it puts you in this state."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I just want to help you, you know," Seokjin gave him a sad look, upset that the Omega did not trust him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A feeling of shame filled Kai, and heat rose to his cheeks. He didn't want to offend his friend who was just trying to help him. Kai held him by the side of his T-shirt when Seokjin wanted to move away from him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's just that… I feel like I won't be among you sooner or later," Kai finally decided to confess.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jungkook who was a little behind during their interactions approached them, positioning himself alongside his colleague. He put his hand on the shoulder of the young Homoiy in a sign of support, but the frown of his eyebrows was the proof that he didn't understand the situation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Why? Are you going somewhere? Has Sir Yeonjun told you he was sending you back?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hm, not explicitly… But I feel it deep inside me. <em>Stvoriti</em> is going to send me back... he doesn't want me."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Involuntarily, tears formed in Kai eyes, and he blinked quickly to chase them away. He didn't want to cry! Normally, he should rejoice that the Alpha took his time to claim him. But the consequences that hovered around a potential rejection were too great for him to ignore.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In his affliction, he began to think of his friend, Jeno. <em>'I hope he's not in the same situation as me,</em>' he thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai would have to find a way to contact him after he and his partner were mated and to contact his family. He didn't want to lose contact with him. Knowing that his Alpha was a member of the inner circle of the regent leader, he knew that one day or another he would eventually cross their path, especially at various balls or galas. But for him, it was another matter ...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"If I can give you some advice," said Jungkook slowly, "I'd say go see Young Master Beomgyu and talk to him about it. "</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seokjin told him off, retorting that his idea was completely stupid.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's the only thing that seems logical to me," Jungkook adds. "I can see two solution, the first one, you take the bull by the horns and you go see our King, or you talk to the youngest of the Choi brothers about your situation and surely, Beomgyu will surely advise you better than any of us. Maybe, you have completely misinterpreted Sir Yeonjun’s behavior. "</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai lifted his head and looked at Jungkook carefully, considering his suggestion. It made sense. Well it's clear that Kai wasn't going to see the King to say: <em>'Hey, I wanted to know why you are ignoring me, normally you should jump on me because of all the pheromones that my body is producing for you."</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>No, he could definitely not do that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>However, the second proposition, about Beomgyu, made a lot of sense. And since Beomgyu did everything to be nice to him lately, why not try this solution.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You forgot that he’s a psychopath," Seokjin whispered, he quickly turned his head and looked around them to confirm that they were alone in the kitchen, not wanting to be pinned by Jihoon. "'psychopath' is a strong word, but you understood what I meant: Beomgyu isn't genuine, and I really advise you to be wary of him."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's true that during our first meeting, he was rude to me, but since then he has been nothing but very nice and polite to me. " Kai said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seokjin shrugged, without commenting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After all, he had warned Kai and he would be the first to remind the young Homoïy of this moment if Beomgyu showed his true colors. Seokjin was well acquainted with the young Alpha’s behavior, Beomgyu wasn't courteous or even pleasant. Since he was a child, he had treated everyone with contempt except for the King himself. Seokjin could see how he was treating his other blood-brother, and that made him feel sick.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seokjin had been young Soobin’s caretaker when his mother was still alive and he loved the boy like he loved his own. Many times Seokjin had wished to intervene, but it was not his place, and then Ren would have scolded him hard if he had. No, he could only watch or send the favorite dishes of the purple-haired when Seokjin had noticed, some time ago, that his appetite had decreased a lot because of the stress the throne and his own family had bought him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He could only act from a distance and watched as the once kind and gentle boy turned into a cold-blooded monster.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well,” Kai looked up at the clock and stood up. "I should go now, at this time, Beomgyu is usually in the library. "</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seokjin snapped out his thoughts and smiled. “Be careful, little one.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Supposed to post this yesterday like I promised to but again, I was so busy with life. Still no Taehyun in sight but the plot is thickening between the Choi brothers. This chapter is a bit shorter than my usual update but I hope you like it nonetheless! Please leave a comment below to encourange me to write more :))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Riesling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Stvoriti: The Oldest Alpha (refers to an old term that is close to the word "sire")<br/>Dgajiti: The Middle Alpha<br/>Kralj: The youngest Alpha</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was not the first time Kai had crossed the threshold of the library, but each time he was amazed by the beauty of the room. Indeed, it was large and very bright, especially through several large windows that gave a very airy effect. The colors of the room were in shades of green and gold, and the furniture present made the room very luxurious and sophisticated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Large shelves were present with countless books and Kai was certain that it would take him a lifetime or more to succeed in reading them all. There were also several work tables, and armchairs that seemed very comfortable for an afternoon reading. Admittedly, it was there that Kai had spent some late evenings, and it was also in this room that he had found the <em>Kralj </em>several times when he had questions to ask him. Kai didn't want to go in Beomgyu's quarters, finding it too personal at the moment, and even if the Alpha had not hesitated to do so, Kai didn't want to disrupt his privacy by entering his rooms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai quickly noticed the said Alpha, who was sitting on a couch by the fireplace with a book in his hand. Taking deep breaths, as if to give himself courage, the young Homoïy crossed the room in great strides and joined Beomgyu. He took a chair and sat down in front of the youngest Alpha.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Beomgyu raised his head and gave Kai an inquisitive look, then refocused his attention on his book for lack of response. They spent good minutes in silence without either of them breaking the ice. Kai bit his lip, searching for words, then cleared his throat. He didn't know how to bring the subject on the table. He knew what he was doing there but he was intimidated and didn't know how to express himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Beomgyu sighed and put his book next to him, focusing on the young Omega.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I feel that something bothering you, how can I help you?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I-I… Hmm… I'll need your -hm- advice," Kai stammered, blushing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Beomgyu arched an eyebrow and sat up in his seat. He made Kai continue his explanations with a wave of his hand, the curiosity clearly visible on Beomgyu's face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hum… Do you know why <em>Stvoriti</em> hasn't paid me any attention to me?" Kai widened his eyes as he realized the double meaning of his question and hastened to correct himself, shaking his hands in front of him in denial: "Not that I'm complaining or anything else, but I wondered why the mating bite hadn't taken place yet. Normally it does not take as much time? I mean, he should be the one who make the first bite, right?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The <em>Kralj</em>'s lips curved upward, and his eyes sparkled, a sign of his amusement. And Kai briefly wondered what Beomgyu could find hilarious in this situation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Are you in a hurry to be bitten?" Beomgyu asked, laughing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The young Homoïy raised his eyebrows slightly, wondering if he had made a joke without realizing it. He reviewed the last sentences he had just pronounced and found nothing funny in it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No, it's not that I'm in a hurry. And to tell you everything, I'm not ready. But I know what happens to Omegas who have been returned to the ODO and I don't wish it to happen to me." Kai said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Alpha smirked. "You should know what you want, you want to be bitten or not?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Er… I- yes, " Kai said finely. He wasn't ready that was for sure, but what was even more certain was that he didn't want to be returned. For either he would be auctioned again, or he would become a servant or worse…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He shuddered and shook his head gently, wanting to remove that thought from his mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, you see, it was not so complicated." Beomgyu scoffed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai fidgeted in his chair and rubbed his thumbs together. He felt uncomfortable and ashamed. The <em>Kralj</em>'s remark, which might seem trivial, left him speechless. As if he was laughing at him openly while remaining civilized. The intonation of Beomgyu's voice showed his contempt, concealed by an open gesture, which Kai was perfectly able to discern. Still, Kai was certain that their relationship had improved ...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He didn't want to dwell on these arguments too much, not wishing to misinterpret the situation. "<em>Do not forget that Beomgyu has always been more than polite to us," </em>added his conscience to settle his wolf down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And so you came to see me so that I help you, is that right? " Beomgyu asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The young Homoiy simply nodded, his eyes fixed on his lap. Beomgyu moved closer to the edge of the couch, and leaned forward towards Kai, as if he were about to reveal a well-kept secret to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"If I tell you what to do, will you respect all my advice without any hesitations?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes, yes!" Kai agreed. He was so relieved that Beomgyu agreed to help him that he didn't notice the dangerous glow that was appearing in the eyes of the <em>Kralj.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Good," Beomgyu looked at his watch. " Right now, my brother has an important appointment to meet, but he will be back in an hour and a half. What I advise you is to go to his office at that time and implore him to bite you. Tell him that you are dying for it and that if he doesn't do it, you will no longer answer for your actions. "</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Er… I tell him that? Exactly as you just did?" Kai asked puzzled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Do you trust me or not?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes. "</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So say it as I just suggested. Before going into the office, take a bath with Hanashbuu flower oils so that your pheromones quickly fill the room as soon as you enter."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Do you think that will work?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Of course, yes," Beomgyu said, with a carnivorous smile. "You'll see, my brother is going to ravish you whole."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hanashbou flower oil was the most difficult element to find. Kai had already selected the outfit he was going to wear to see the King in his office, but the oil was nowhere to be found. He had searched all the drawers in the bathroom to no avail. That had freaked him because according to Beomgyu, it was one of the most important tools for the plan to work. So, Kai had called Yuna to ask her, and when she came back with the pale pink bottle, she had given him the same look as this morning when she discovered the cup of tea.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I hope you know what you're doing." She told him before leaving the room, after putting the oil on his coffee table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But pressed by time, Kai didn't bother to analyze Yuna's behavior.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He quickly prepared himself, tried to arrange his hair to no avail, then looked at his watch. He had half an hour left before the return of the King.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai sighed and sat on a chair waiting for the time. His heart was pounding, his hands were getting wet and if he had to wait any longer, he knew he wouldn't have the courage to go see the his <em>Stvoriti.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>'But you do not find this weird?</em>' whispered his wolf.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He frowned, Yuna's behavior coming back to his memory. It's true that now that he was thinking about it, she had been acting really strange to him today since the tea story. He tried to remember what the tea could do to trigger such a reaction but nothing came to mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Beomgyu hadn't told him anything special about the tea's components, only that it came from Russia and that he had ordered him specially for Kai.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>'Nothing </em>else?<em>'</em> insisted his wolf.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nothing else. Kai had searched, but apart from Yuna's behavior, nothing was out of the ordinary.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>However, he was troubled, because when his wolf let him know that there was eel under rock, he had to pay attention. It knew how to spot abnormal things ten kilometers away, especially because of its increased senses. There were smells and behaviors that could go unnoticed by the naked eye, but his wolf was always aware of it because it used the senses.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai waited to see if something else came to his mind, but he didn't feel anything special. He looked at his watch and got up quickly, noticing that the regent had already been home for two minutes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The way to the Alpha's office was faster than he thought, and he hesitated a few moments in front of the door. What if Yeonjun had already decided to return him and his speech didn't change anything? Maybe it was because of his education? It is true that it had been questioned very often. Maybe the King wanted an Omega better educated than him ...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But whoever tries nothing has nothing: It was better to try everything than to be returned to the ODO and have regrets.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai rubbed his hands, wishing to remove the moisture on it, then decided, he rapped three times on the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Come in."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taking his courage in both hands, he sighed and quickly turned the handle. Opening the door, he fell upon the intense eyes of the regent chief.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Kai, come in. What is the honor of your visit? "</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The young Homoiy closed the door quickly and timidly. Yeonjun motioned for him to sit with a wave of his hand, but Kai shook his head, not daring to move from his place. If he did, he feared losing the little courage he had and abandoning the mission.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai was triturating his fingers, anxiety taking over. Technically, he knew what to say: he just had to repeat Beomgyu's two sentences and hope it worked. But before the Alpha who scrutinized his every move, he immediately lost his courage.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Kai?" Yeonjun voice was sweet, but impatience could be heard in his voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"PleasebitemebecauseIdontwanttoreturntothatplaceagain."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" …Sorry?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai lowered his head and closed his eyes, tears of mortifications forming behind his eyelids.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I-I'm dying ... J-I'm dying for you to bite me and if you don't do it, I will not answer to my actions anymore." Kai voice broke towards the end of the sentence. He was as red as a peony because he was so ashamed but he couldn’t help it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai clenched his fists, clutching his jaw. Beomgyu had sent him to see the Alpha knowing how humiliating it would be. And he did it knowingly: what an asshole!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yeonjun got up and pushed his chair back, which creaked against the floor in a deafening noise. He came to stand in front of his desk, leaning slightly on it. He paused for a long time, unconsciously helping in increasing the anxiety that the young Homoïy felt. Then Yeonjun did something that surprised Kai: he <em>laughed</em>. A crystalline laugh, so clear and true. Kai couldn’t help but stare, his Alpha looked very charismatic and handsome with a smile that causes his heart to miss a beat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You are dying to get my bite? Really?" Yeonjun said, the amusement in his voice. "Well, what a good news, should I give it to you now?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai bit his lip, and looked away, embarrassed. His body betrayed him by emitting pheromones in large numbers, mixed with the oil he had put earlier: it offered a delicious nectar to the Alpha. The King approached him with a predatory gait, his gaze, intense, fixed on his prey. The young Homoïy quivered on his spot, feeling the Alpha's eyes survey his whole body in an indecent way and blushed even more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was trapped. Shit, what had made him listen to Beomgyu? God what should he do now?!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Calm your heart down, little Omega. I won’t do anything that would hurt you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai released his breath when Yeonjun stopped right before him, his breath fanning his face with warmth. Their current position reminded himself of their last encounter at the balcony and it made him even redder in the face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The omega yelped when he felt cold fingers against his face, rubbing the rosy skin underneath before pinching at the chubby skin of his cheek.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So pure, so innocent,” remarked Yeonjun. “The things I can do to you….”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just when he thought the Alpha would bite him right then and now, he took a step back. Kai unconsciously released a breath he was holding.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I really can’t wait to claim you, my Omega.” He whispered softly. “But now is not the time. You will thank me later.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The meeting had left Kai quite dazed. On one hand, he was reassured because the King had implied that he would not return him to the ODO, reassured also because he hadn't been bitten yet. But on the other hand, he was disappointed not to have received the bite.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yes he contradicted himself, but that was the sign of the disagreement between his body and his will. He didn't think himself ready for the bite, but his body was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>However, he found it soothing that the Alpha took the time to discern the situation and to notice that Kai didn't come by his freewill. It was the fear of being returned that had pushed Kai to offer himself as he had done. Because in the end that was what Beomgyu had advised him, to offer himself like a common '<em>prostitute</em>' to his sire.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It had been so humiliating that Kai didn't know if he would ever be able to look at the King in his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>'I should have stayed on my first impression,'</em> Kai thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He should have been wary of Beomgyu, because his intentions weren't so pure in the end. Beomgyu was hiding his game well, and today it could have gone bad for Kai. He thought back to Soobin and wondered if that was why Soobin had ignored him all this time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>'It is true that he had advised me to stay away from him and that I didn't take his advice into account,'</em> he thought. Kai resolved to go see the purple-haired tomorrow as soon as he had the opportunity to try to fix things.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well, It seems like it will be complicated to have good relations with the members of his nest…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Come in," Kai shouted when someone knocked on his door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hello, I came to bring you your evening cup."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh yes, put it on the table please."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The servant did and went out quickly. Kai looked at the cup and raised it to his lips. He stopped and looked at the blackish liquid with wariness, inspecting it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This tea had raised a lot of questions today, and he wondered if it was not poison in the end. Kai laughed, thinking that if it was, he would be dead or have already felt the aftermath, since he drank it every night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>'But I'd have to ask Beomgyu for the name of his tea to do some research on it.'</em> Kai thought, however, after taking a sip, he forgot his previous thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Two weeks ago</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The landscape reflected by his window was magnificent, colorful and cheerful. Indeed, the window of the <em>Dgajiti</em>’s private quarters looked directly onto a small vegetable garden which was well stocked. From where he was, he could clearly see the tomatoes, the cabbage leaves or the carrots just waiting to be picked and eaten.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He moved closer to the window, pressing his forehead against it, and closed his eyes. The sun was hitting against the glass, and falling on his face, leaving him feeling exquisite warmth. The temperatures in June were warmer or cooler, but not warm enough for the Alpha who was naturally cautious. He repositioned the blanket he had on his shoulders and covered his mouth, stifling a yawn of fatigue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Soobin?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I'm worried about you, you know. "</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soobin walked away from the window and turned to his longtime friend and confidant, Seokjin. Basically, the Beta had been assigned to him by his mother when he presented and Seokjin had not left him ever since that. He stayed with him even when he wasn’t being the nicest person around and it wouldn’t be a lie to say that Soobin valued him greatly, because Seokjin had truly been there for him when he was in his worst moments.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Indeed, his arrival in his brother's secret nest three years ago had changed a lot of things in him. Soobin, who was usually sure of himself, confident to the limit of pride, was, today, only the shadow of himself. He didn't even recognize himself when he looked at himself in the mirror and it sickened him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm fine Seokjin.” The <em>Dgajiti </em>said after a while just to placate him. “You can return to your chamber now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No and you know it very well. Jungkook just told me that you had sent your lunch away without touching it.”<br/><br/></p>
<p>“I wasn't very hungry, that's all.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah yes? And yesterday, the day before yesterday and the days before that, you weren't very hungry either?” he asked with more insistence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soobin sighed and moved closer to his caretaker and looked at him affectionately. Gently he put both hands on the Beta's shoulders and gave him a reassuring smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Thank you for worrying about me, but I'm fine."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>However, he wasn't fooling anyone and Seokjin saw his lie right away. It hurt to see Soobin like this, to observe all his changes, to watch him slowly wither away, slowly die. At first he could take all the pressure, all the remark, but ever since his destined Omega arrived, it was as if he had stopped fighting while normally, it should be the opposite. Seokjin felt the tears rise in his eyes and he sniffed roughly, not managing to hold them back: even though it was not him who was going through this situation, he was in pain as if he was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Think of your destined Omega, fight for him. What will he do if his Alpha abandons him because he refuses to feed? Huh?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soobin's facial features grew harsher, closing completely. He lowered his hands and pulled back with his back to him. "It will not happen.” He said firmly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Do it for me then!" the Beta snapped, his voice rising an octave, showing how desperate he was. Soobin's shoulders stiffened, but he didn't say a word, remaining silent for a long time. He clenched his jaw, but didn't turn around, continuing to stare at an invisible spot in front of him, holding back the emotion that wanted to overwhelm him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seokjin, he did not hold back, and let himself slide to the ground, tears flowing freely in coarse sobs that filled the room. His cheeks and eyes were so red he was upset. The Beta stayed in this position for a long time, crying all the tears from his body, only calming down half an hour later. However, he did not get up from his seat, keeping his head down and his eyes fixed on the ground.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The <em>Dgajiti</em> sighed, unable to stand still, so he turned around to face him and took the few steps that separated the two of them before he settled down near the dejected Beta on the floor and gave him a gentle nudge.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Stop crying, you're ugly when you cry, like a wet hamster, you know the horrible stuffed toy that you gave me when I was seven."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His statement seemed to fall on deaf ears, but a second later a heavy laugh filled the room, restoring an ounce of gaiety to this dismal atmosphere. Seokjin laughed heartily, tilting his head back, holding his sides. Soobin looked at him and smiled, happy to have managed to remove the sadness from his friend's face: he didn't want to be the source of his pain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seokjin wiped away the tears - due to his giggles - that escaped his eyes and sighed loudly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Don't worry about me,” the Alpha said again. “I’m doing good.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, but not as good as we both would’ve wanted. If only you stayed at Choi Manor…..” he adds melancholy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soobin sighed and stood up, dusting his clothes. Seokjin looked up at him and he held out his hand, helping him to get up. He gave him a look that said a lot about what he was thinking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I brought you a dessert: a tarte tatin, your favorite," the Beta said, skillfully changing the subject. “Don't make me beg you to eat it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The purple-haired Alpha sighed for the umpteenth time, pinching the bridge of his nose in a disillusioned manner, but his smile belied his annoyance. He picked up the plate when the Beta gave him a fake glare. He settled into a chair, crossing his legs. However, he only ate two mouthfuls before setting the plate down, managing to distract his friend so that he would not notice the deception.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I’m going to visit the music hall, it’s been a while since I went there." he said after looking at his watch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I would go with you, but I don't want to have Jihoon on my back for three weeks if he notices that I've extended my break too long. "</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soobin nodded and stood up, walking to the bathroom to wash his face. He let the bath water run as he undressed and inadvertently met his own gaze in the mirror. He was very careful to avoid this, not wanting to see how he changed for the past month alone. Unable to take his eyes off the mirror, he approached his reflection, narrowing his eyes, admiring himself from every angle. He touched a lock of hair and released it, disgusted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This hair was dry, sticky, dull and split ends, a sign of a flagrant lack of care. He put both hands on his sharp jawline, brushed the dark circles under his eyes and lowered his hands. He scanned his body and winced bitterly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He sighed, and turned away from the mirror, entering the bath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The <em>Dgajiti</em> knew the way to the music hall by heart: turn left at the end of the corridor leading to his quarters, cross an alley, pass his brother's quarters and turn right at the end of the corridor. Usually the hallways were empty at this time of day, except for the few servants who had been assigned to clean the private quarters. So he couldn’t help the frown when he saw Maya, a maid, walking towards him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What are you doing here?” The Alpha asked her as soon as they were face to face. Maya was in charge of looking after the only Omega in the household because his assigned maid, Yuna, was out for an errand for the time being. Soobin had requested her presence secretly in fear that something would happen to Kai when he was left alone with no protection whatsoever. Beomgyu would do anything to hurt him, that’s a fact, and Soobin wouldn’t have that happening to his Omega.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Alpha paused at the sudden thought. No, Huening Kai wasn’t his omega, not yet, at least. <em>But he will be soon</em>, he thought with a smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry?” Soobin snapped out his thought at the confused sound of the maid, "Mr. Soobin, I was informed that it was you yourself who called me. Mr. Beomgyu was kind enough to stay with Omega Huening in the meantime."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I never asked for you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well yes, it is Mr. Beomgyu who informed me—"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soobin didn't give him time to finish his sentence, passing it without a hint of consideration, and hurrying towards the Omega’s private quarters.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His heart was pounding, his brain was sending him lots of scenarios in which Beomgyu was hurting his Omega and lots of other enormities it forced him to accelerate in the face of these thoughts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he arrived in front of a familiar door, Soobin took thirty seconds to compose himself and pulled the knob down, his eyes moving straight to the bed, searching for a tuff of dark hair. Seeing that his Omega was sound asleep, Soobin refocused his attention on the third person in the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Stop hiding in the shadows like a stalker, Beomgyu."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Indeed, the <em>Kralj</em> was standing in front of Kai's bed and watching him intently, as if lost in thought. The light had not been turned on and the curtain binds were still closed, only letting in a few faint rays of light. If not for the light from the corridor, the room would’ve completely plunged into darkness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The <em>Dgajiti </em>took another step into the room when silence answered him. For what is worth he knew that his brother was ignoring him, the young Alpha did not even flinch when he turned on a switch and it irked him. Soobin arched an eyebrow at the younger Alpha's lack of reaction and flipped the second switch, which turned on a small dim light, like a nightlight, but brighter. He cast a dubious look at the <em>Kralj</em> still form and settled on the chair near the window, careful to not make any sound. He crossed his legs in a sophisticated fashion then looked up at the <em>Kralj</em>, gazing at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I must admit that this visit leaves me a little perplexed.” Soobin said after a few minutes of silence. He wanted to know the reason for this visit. It was very rare for the young Alpha to take his time with Kai because usually he did everything he could to avoid him. So knowing that Beomgyu had come willingly to the Omega’s private quarters left Soobin confused. What was he up to?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Am I not allowed to come and see my Omega?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your Omega? Soobin sneered. “This is news for me. Since when you think of him as your Omega? I recall you hate him and want him out from our nest.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Beomgyu scoffed. “I am a member of this nest as far as I know, so yes, he <em>is</em> my Omega.” The <em>Kralj</em> turned his head and riveted his gaze on the purple-haired while raising an eyebrow haughtily, a smirk on his face: “Am I wrong, <em>brother?</em>"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That tore a sigh from him and he looked away. Soobin couldn't contradict him because yes, indeed, Beomgyu was part of this nest, so he had the right to come and visit Kai, his Omega by proxy. But that displeased him greatly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm just amazed, you who are usually so quick to deny any ties with him."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, I changed my mind.” Beomgyu said, resting his glowing orbs on Kai. Soobin's eyes narrowed dangerously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next few minutes went by in silence, but the tension was at its height in the room, like a thick mist ready to suffocate the both of them. Beomgyu turned his head to the older Alpha and looked him up and down in a condescending manner, an amused smile on his lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You know, now I understand why Huening Kai still couldn’t tell that you’re his destined mate. Who would want you?” He made a fake disgusted and resumed grimace, the contempt legible in his eyes. “A disgrace to our family, the one and only Choi Soobin.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soobin stood up abruptly, outraged by the <em>Kralj</em> 's words. His Alpha consciousness could not remain like that without saying anything, forcing him to fight back, to refute the words of the younger Alpha.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I will not allow you.” Soobin hissed between his teeth. He got closer until he was in front of the <em>Kralj</em> who in turn faced him and gave an aggressive low growl. "I will not allow you to say such things about me, <em>little brother</em>." he hissed the last part with so much hate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Beomgyu sneered arrogantly. "Fortunately, I don't need your permission at all, <em>big brother.</em>" He licked his lips, then resumed with impertinence, “Look at yourself, you’re so pathetic, even our brother was ashamed to see what you have become, that's why he never visited the mansion when you were there. You <em>are</em> a disgrace to our family."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You can say whatever you want, but we both know in Yeonjun’s eyes, I'll always be worth more than you." Soobin mocked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even when they weren’t looking eye to eye, Soobin knew that Beomgyu's eyes were filled with hatred so much that Soobin was suddenly struck with fear. But the <em>Dgajiti</em> didn't let it show, keeping his face straight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"He would kill you once he knows that Huening Kai is your destined mate."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That won't happen," Soobin said confidently.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I will toast on your behalf when that happens.” The <em>Kralj</em> chuckled. “He will kill you, and also him.” he gestured to the still sleeping Omega with a mocking laugh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shut up!” Soobin gritted his teeth. “You will wake him up.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Beomgyu rolled his eyes. “Oh trust me he won’t wake up until tomorrow. Don’t worry, brother, we don’t want him to find out, do we?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don't want to hear a single word out of your filthy mouth. How dare you to threaten me when you’ve done worse?” he spat. “Trust me our brother will kill you first if he knew what you’ve done to Kang Taehyun’s sister. And he will not make it painless.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He rejoiced at the gleam of panic that crossed <em>Kralj's</em> face but his joy was only short-lived. There was a murderous air around him that made Soobin cold in the back. He swallowed, telling himself that he had probably gone too far in his words, but he had been so irritated by his words that he couldn't help but throw his pikes back at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soobin took a few steps back when he saw Beomgyu coming towards him, predatory and full of anger, however, he couldn't get very far, his back meeting the wall. He then glanced worriedly at his Omega, and was relieved to see that he was still asleep. The <em>Kralj</em> took him by the neck, seeming to want to strangle him. His usually hazel-colored eyes were deep black, his mouth - which was parted in a snarling grin - hinted at slender canines, and the fingernails were elongated in large claws, clearly exposing his Alpha consciousness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And in that moment Soobin knew Beomgyu had lost it. His hand tightened around the purple-haired, his nails piercing the older Alpha’s skin and Soobin winced in pain. Beomgyu slowly brought his head closer to his ear and for a moment Soobin only heard the his breath hitting hard against his skin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Don't forget who you're dealing with," muttered the <em>Kralj</em>. “It would be unfortunate to have me as an enemy, brother."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soobin swallowed painfully. He was in a cold sweat, so scared of Beomgyu's intensity. Damn, why he was such a coward? It’s not like he was weaker than him, in fact Soobin knew he could overpower the younger Alpha if he wanted so. As if he understood his thoughts, Beomgyu tightened his grip in warning: he pressed firmly until his head was plastered against the wall with force, then released him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I advise you to pay attention to yourself from now on." Beomgyu said, and without even glancing at him, he left the room with no regard for the mess he had left behind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soobin's heart was pounding, and blood flowed unrestrainedly from his neck where Beomgyu’s claw had made a small laceration. The purple-haired Alpha groaned in anger, turned around, and hit the wall with all his might with his fists. He was angry with himself for reacting to the <em>Kralj</em>'s taunts, for even letting the situation to take place at all: he shouldn't have allowed Beomgyu's words to affect him so much. The <em>Dgajiti</em> hit the wall a second time, then a third time, completely deaf to the pain roaring from his hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was only when he caught his Omega’s calm, peaceful face that he let himself slide against the wall, burying his face in his bloody hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soobin didn't want to cry, he shouldn't cry because a Choi like him didn't cry. But his tears, the traitors, escaped his eyes against his will. A sob choked in his throat and soon he was crying into his hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a minute he got up from his place on the ground and walked towards the bed where Kai laid still. His eyes were closed in sleep and for a moment Soobin wanted to wake him so he could see those beautiful blue orbs staring at him but then decided against it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soobin moved to sit on the end of the bed before reaching out with his undamaged hand, stopping halfway to wipe the blood on his clothes. With a smile on his face, he stroked his Kai’s hair affectionately, whispering over and over again that he loved him, despite the fact that his destined mate couldn’t even hear those traitorous words.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sun had set a long time ago, a sign that the night was close. The <em>Dgajiti </em>looked affectionally at his Omega one last time, and stroked one of his rosy cheeks. He grinned when Kai whined cutely in his sleep, his pink lips puckering into a sad pout. Soobin leaned over and placed a light kiss on those tempting lips before pulling his blanket up so it could offer his Omega some warmth he couldn’t give him in person.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You are my everything.” He whispered softly as he kissed him again. “I promise that I will protect you, my little one.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm so sorry for the long wait, I got a severe writer block but I tried my best to make up for it. I think this is my longest chapter to date don't you agree? Things are getting more complicated and tell you what Taehyun's appearance is closer than you think. Please leave a comment below to tell me your thoughts! Hope you enjoy :))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chardonnay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Stvoriti: The Oldest Alpha (refers to an old term that is close to the word "sire")<br/>Dgajiti: The Middle Alpha<br/>Kralj: The youngest Alpha</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The atmosphere in the room was high with tension. Indeed, one could distinctly perceive the anxiety emanating from the people present in the room by the worried glances they threw from left to right and the way their bodies could not remain still and - for those most anxious - from the beads of sweat that were beginning to appear on their foreheads.</p><p> </p><p>But this was not without cause: it was the monthly strategy meeting, in more colloquial jargon, it was called RCAM. It brought together all the members of the royal circle, who were to report to the King on the work done and the progress of the missions entrusted. The meeting had started in relatively good humor, but it did not last. The more the members presented their reports, the more the mood of the King turned sour.</p><p> </p><p>“To conclude, allow me to say that there has been an effective decline in the actions of anti-revolutionaries.” Hwang Minhyun, one of the generals said quietly. “The percentage of sabotage is clearly in decline. We can’t let this damage our plan further."</p><p> </p><p>The King sniffed the air with a brief nod, then turned his attention to another of his subordinates, Na Jaemin, awaiting his report. He raised an eyebrow, unimpressed when he saw said subordinate shake slightly before stepping forward. The latter positioned himself in front of him, who was seated on a sort of large chair on a giant podium. It was majestic, silver in color, and adorned with green rubies which shone mainly thanks to the reflections of the rays of the sun which filtered through the large windows of the room.</p><p> </p><p>The throne room, where the monthly meetings took place, was very closely similar to the other rooms of the mansion. Finely decorated, bright thanks to its large stained-glass windows but above all, very impersonal. Yeonjun cleared his throat finely and gave a brief wave with his hand - with two fingers - urging his subordinate to proceed. The latter glanced nervously behind him, vainly seeking support among his other subordinates who stood in even rows.</p><p> </p><p>Coughing to regain his consistency, Jaemin straightened up, and lowered his head slightly, his eyes fixed on the ground, not daring to look at the King in the eye. After all, the only one who had the courage to do so was already buried six feet under.</p><p> </p><p>“I first want to support Lord Hwang's words, sabotage is really on the decline. Regarding the area of Busan, the actions of the revolutionaries have been divided by three this month alone.” he frowned. “From an efficiency point of view, the number of medical errors also decreased in the same period. "</p><p> </p><p>“And why this turnaround?”</p><p> </p><p>“…”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m waiting,” said Yeonjun, clearly bored out of his mind.</p><p> </p><p>Jaemin ran the back of his hand over his forehead, wiping away the beads of sweat that had accumulated there, and swallowed hard. He waddled from one leg to the other, a sign of his anxiety, then stammered a few incomprehensible words before throwing himself at his master's feet in a deep bow, stammering out excuses to make up for his lack of response.</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun paid him no attention, glancing over the rest of his subordinates. He tilted his head slightly to the left, his lips forming a dangerous smirk.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, neither of you can answer that question?” He looked around the room and rose regally from his seat - worthy of the ruler he was - and paced the room.</p><p> </p><p>He passed through the ranks, walking slowly in front of his subordinates.</p><p> </p><p>"Am I surrounded by <em>incompetents?"</em></p><p> </p><p>The King continued through the ranks then stopped in front of a fairly young man - in his twenties - and leaned towards him so that his mouth was close to his vassal's ear. "Lee Heeseung, what do you think? Am I surrounded by a bunch of incompetents?" He hissed.</p><p> </p><p>Poor Heeseung didn't know what to answer to this question. This was only the second meeting he attended, being a recent member of the royal circle. He had just finished his studies as a research engineer. His father, being well placed in the circle, had succeeded in finding him the post of head of service in the lead languages: a service responsible for carrying out research and development on new technologies, mainly to improve equipment.</p><p> </p><p>Heeseung yelped as the King suddenly grabbed him by the hair, tilting his head back harshly. Tears formed in the corners of his eyes and he blinked them out quickly while wincing in pain. His head was positioned so that he was facing the King, his eyes meeting those of the chosen Alpha.</p><p> </p><p>He groaned miserably, not from the pain he felt at the tight, harsh grip of the King but rather from the frightening eyes that were staring straight at him.</p><p> </p><p>A pair of amethyst-colored eyes adorned with narrow slit-like pupils: the eyes of the moon.</p><p> </p><p>Heesung's mouth opened as if to utter a cry of fear, but no sound came out, his vocal cords seemed to have let go, and his shaky legs were about to follow soon. It was the first time he had met his master's gaze and he was surprised by the full control he had on every single one Alpha presented in the room. Those special eyes were a sign that he was the chosen one, the only Alpha to be bestowed by the power of the Moon to lead his people. To obtain them, it was necessary to perform a very perilous ritual that could repeal life. Very few leaders had tried the ritual for its consequence was rather horrifying. Indeed, if the Moon found them unworthy and rejected their offers, there was only one outcome: they would die burned to ash and the process would be slow and painful that most of them would rather choose to be staked than to receive such punishment.</p><p> </p><p>In a brief moment of lucidity, Heeseung wondered why this information had not been made public, because it would undoubtedly reduce the actions of the anti-revolutionaries for the King was the only Alpha legitimized by the Moon. He was practically the ruler of the world if he were to wish for it.</p><p> </p><p>"When I ask a question, I expect an answer," barked Yeonjun when he was answered with silence.</p><p> </p><p>“I — um,” Heesung stammered pathetically. “My King, pardon my—”</p><p> </p><p>“My question was simple, am I surrounded by <em>incapable</em> people?” Yeonjun cut him off coldly. His grip on his hair tightened as he arched an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“I —Y-Yes my King, we are incapable. Please f-forgive us.” He croaked out, blinking quickly, letting his tears flow freely down his cheeks. His cheeks turned red from embarrassment, feeling mortified of himself as he stared down at the ground in shame.</p><p> </p><p>The King finally released his grip and stepped back slightly, crossed his hands behind his back, and continued to pace the room. He paid no attention to Heeseung, whose legs had finally given up under him, and he crumpled to the floor without any grace, whimpering miserably.</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun stopped in front of Kim Wooseok, Heesung’s father, and his lips lifted slightly in a mocking sneer. "Do you agree with him, General Kim? Would you also be incapable?”</p><p> </p><p>Wooseok glared at the ground and clenched his jaw. He was almost vibrating with anger, he was so frustrated at his helplessness. The Alpha had no choice but to follow his son’s footsteps and said what the King wanted to hear: yes, he was incapable, and that pissed him off.</p><p> </p><p>However, the anger was soon replaced by sudden cold when he felt the freezing end of a pistol land on his temple. And not just any weapon, a semi-auto revolver, which had a fine gold gilding, lined with a custom-made barrel by the Japanese as an anchor gift. The murderous elegance and unheard-of precision of this weapon ranked it among the King's favorites, so much that he had dubbed it as “death’s door” for anyone who met this pistol would meet his end in a matter of second.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes — yes, I am incapable.” Wooseok stammered when he heard the trigger lock moving slightly. All his anger was gone now and he was shaking like a leaf, which could only be hilarious, considering his size and height.</p><p> </p><p>“That's what I was telling myself,” Yeonjun stated icily before putting his gun away. He walked back to his throne while raising a hand in the air, over his shoulder, dismissing them. "The members of my inner circle remain, I would like to talk to you."</p><p> </p><p>He walked to the back of the podium, towards a door, which opened into a study room less imposing than the throne room. In the middle of it was a large table, surrounded by chairs, one of which stood out with serpents carving on its handle. Yeonjun settled in gracefully, crossing his legs and resting his chin on his palm.</p><p> </p><p>“I don't think I need to tell you to take better care of your troops.” He said once his inner circle was established. "San, Heeseung was pretty pathetic earlier. His father’s influence must be clouding his mind so I trust you to take care of that."</p><p> </p><p>San bowed his head formally, thinking about different scenarios that would allow him to carry out this order. Yeonjun nodded at him and returned to his inner circle.</p><p> </p><p>“Some of you already know this, but I recently acquired an Omega.” A rare, soft smile appeared on his face. “A gift from my beloved brother. My thanks, Soobin, he is exquisite. "</p><p> </p><p>Soobin tilted his head slightly to the left, his lips showing a brief smile. Then his eyes moved to the blond-haired Alpha beside him.</p><p> </p><p>“Minhee, have you found a solution concerning these anti-revolutionaries?” asked the King to his second-hand in command. “Of course, the sabotage has decreased, but I want more than that, I want them to be eradicated, them and their leader.”</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun's eyes gleamed dangerously as he looked at the picture pinned on the table.</p><p> </p><p>"I want Kang Taehyun to be <em>gone</em>."</p><p> </p><p>Every single Alpha in the room, including Soobin, let out a small shudder at the raw and unadulterated hatred he embedded inside those words. It must be a terrifying experience to be at the end of that hatred, for sure. It was still a mystery how the formel high General could excape Choi Yeonjun's wrath without a single scratch.</p><p> </p><p>“Fret not, we have a lead regarding their HQ, my lord.” The blond-haired Alpha said. "An attack strategy is about to be put in place. We're more than ready to start the first strike."</p><p> </p><p>The King nodded in appreciation. He leaned back to the throne as he relaxed comfortably against the headrest. “Very good, but know one thing: I want results. And I want it fast.”</p><p> </p><p>Minhee gave him an arrogant smirk as he bowed. “Trust me, my lord, you'll get some. And it would be sooner than you imagine."</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun smirked back, “I knew I can count on you, my friend.”</p><p> </p><p>The private meeting continued on the same note, with the King giving orders and directions as the members of the inner circle reported on their progress on the assignments given to them.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, let's leave it there for today.” Yeonjun stood up, getting ready to head for the door, then stopped. "By the way, Soobin, organize a press conference for me in two weeks for I will announce my anchoring. And tell Beomgyu to start preparations for a gala, I'll give him the date later.”</p><p> </p><p>Soobin nodded. “Very well, my lord."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu knocked on the door three times and walked in quickly, shutting the door behind him when he heard the Alpha's baritone voice allowing entry into the room. He stood at the entrance to the bedroom and looked up at Yeonjun with gloomy eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Seeing him like that, Yeonjun sighed and waved his hand over to him. The <em>Kralj</em> did not need to be asked twice and quickly climbed on the bed, settling down next to the Alpha who put the book he was reading and his pair of glasses on the bedside table.</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t join the meeting again today, Beomgyu.”</p><p> </p><p>“I wasn’t in the mood, brother. Please forgive me.”</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun frowned at the coarse answer. “Did you fight with Soobin again? Is that it?”</p><p> </p><p>“…”</p><p> </p><p>It wasn't the first time Beomgyu had gone to take refuge in Yeonjun's arms when he had an argument with Soobin, thus posing as the victim in the eyes of the Alpha.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry to bother you, brother." Beomgyu said a few times later.</p><p> </p><p>“You don't bother me at all.” he sighed. “What’s wrong? You know you can tell me anything.”</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu bit his lower lip before he said: “Don’t you find it pathetic that I could never seem to move on from Taeyeon? Soobin seems to think so. I look pretty pathetic, don’t I?"</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun turned his chest towards him, put his hand on the <em>Kralj</em>'s chin, lifting his head so that their eyes met. He looked at him and raised an eyebrow when he saw a strange glint in Beomgyu's raven eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“You always asked me the same question.” He said and narrowed his eyes when Beomgyu looked away. "Tell me, what did he say to you?”</p><p> </p><p>"Nothing at all," the <em>Kralj</em> refuted too quickly, making the Alpha even more suspicious.</p><p> </p><p>"You know I could order you to tell me the truth," Yeonjun said, releasing young Alpha's chin and gently stroking his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu smiled. “But I know you won't.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I will not, because our family nest is not a dictatorship.” he smiled back. “Do know, however, that one day or another I would end up having the end of this story.”</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu didn't comment, and lay down next to his brother, his back to him. Yeonjun turned off the bedside lamp and lay down after him. He put an arm around the <em>Kralj</em>, pulling him closer to him and resting his hand around his waist just like when they were kids. Beomgyu sighed contentedly and closed his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>The <em>Kralj</em> closed his eyes tightly, so tight that the creases in his eyelids were apparent. But that didn't stop the tears from slowly escaping his eyes: he sobbed silently. Yeonjun could say anything, but that simple action made all his efforts to reassure the young Alpha in vain.</p><p> </p><p>He cried all the tears from his body, remaining as silent as possible so as not to wake Yeonjun who was by his side. It was all so unfair! Why?! Why couldn't Soobin treat and love him the same? Is it because of his late mother? Because of their blood status? All he wanted was to be loved and appreciated by his own brother. Beomgyu wanted all his attentions, his laughter, his sweetness which was hidden behind twenty tons of coldness. But it seemed that all of them were reserved only for one person and he hated that.</p><p> </p><p>Soobin, and even Yeonjun, they would never look at him like they looked at <em>him</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Huening Kai was born an Omega, he had a special favor that Beomgyu would and could never have and it frustrated him. He moved even closer to Yeonjun, who instinctively tightened his embrace around the <em>Kralj</em>. With a calming breath, Beomgyu resolved in his heart to do everything to protect his place. It was his and his alone, no one could take it away from him, especially a worthless Omega like him.</p><p> </p><p>After all, if Beomgyu couldn't have his brothers’ love, then he would make sure no one else had either.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Choi Soobin's life was quite complex.</p><p> </p><p>Unlike his big brother, he had to be charismatic and tough on his duties to be respected, not feared. Fear was one of the factors that facilitated the betrayal. If his subordinates stayed with him just out of fear of reprisal, they would jump at any opportunity to shoot him in the back. Conversely, if his subordinates felt respected, <em>appreciated</em>, they would follow him with their eyes closed and would even die for him without a second thought, and that was what he needed, especially right now.</p><p> </p><p>Soobin had taken a long time behind his brothers’ back to retain his own set of loyal subordinates, and today he was satisfied with the result. The Alpha knew that betrayal, if it were to happen, would not come from his court. What had happened with Kim Namjoon should not happen again.</p><p> </p><p>Choi Yeonjun maybe crowned King, but it was Soobin who was responsible for the fall of Namjoon's reign. He had joined the inner circle of the former King at a very young age, and over the years had risen through the ranks to become his right hand. And when the opportunity presented itself, he had overthrown his reign to install his own brother without any scruples. His plan had been well thought out and executed, riddled with manipulation, assassination, and bribery. But it had finally paid off, the Chois were no longer a branch aristocratic family anyone can step on and now they were at the top of the pedestal, reigning the country with an iron fist.</p><p> </p><p>Crossing several hallways, the only sound that could be heard was that of chirping birds knocking at the trees and maids chattering away in the background. When he got to his quarters, the Alpha laid gently on his massive bed which could easily hold four people and allowed himself to relax.</p><p> </p><p>Within these four walls, he was simply Soobin. Not the country's second in command, not a part of the Chois, and that suited him perfectly.</p><p> </p><p>Soobin resented the Chois deeply. He had not known his mother for she had died in childbirth, and his older sister had died soon after when he was only four years old. He wasn’t close with eihter Yeonjun or Beomgyu because their mother hated him to the bone for he was an illegitimate child born out wedlock and his father didn't care enough about him to even ask for his name. And as a result, Soobin had lived exiled with his grandfather Choi Sunyoung, who helped him become the man he is today.</p><p> </p><p>It was his grandfather who had taught him the value of a family nest. Indeed, the destined Omega of his grandfather, Hera, had died of a very rare disease and no doctor had been able to find a cure to cure her. Sunyoung had moved heaven and earth, paid the best specialists to try to find a diagnosis, but nothing had helped. Hera's departure had left his grandfather devastated. The loss of an anchor could cause a strong depression and the weakest simply stopped living in order to reach their loved one more quickly.</p><p> </p><p>But his grandfather had fought, first for his children and then for his grandsons. He had educated him harshly while showing him love in his own way. And it was this education that Soobin wanted to pass on to his descendants if he were allowed to do so.</p><p> </p><p>The Alpha narrowed his eyes, analyzing the report he had in front of him more carefully. Sunoo, one of his ambassadors in Russia, indicated that something was going on up north, something very big, and he clenched his jaw when he saw the numbers. Their military might had quadrupled.</p><p> </p><p>The Russians seemed to be preparing for war. But a war against whom?</p><p> </p><p>Soobin stood up, picked up his phone, and walked into his office room, not wanting to alert anyone near the facility. A single bell rings before the other party responds with a very cordial greeting.</p><p> </p><p>"Spare me these courtesies," Soobin said immediately, cutting him off. “I just saw your report, I'll give you two weeks to investigate and give me a more complete report. "</p><p> </p><p>"<em>It might be complicated, if I ask too many questions I might be suspected of something."</em></p><p> </p><p>"I trust you can handle it. I’ll be waiting for your report.” He hung up, not allowing another excuse.</p><p> </p><p>Soobin pinched the bridge of his nose, then found himself comfortably seated on his sofa, a glass of scotch in hand. The Russian situation was delicate and Sunoo would have to act with finesse in his investigation. But Soobin didn't worry about him, he knew his agent was more than capable of this mission.</p><p> </p><p>A small smile slowly formed on his face when he smelled the scent of his beloved Omega behind the door, but was quickly replaced by a frown.</p><p> </p><p>The Alpha could feel him standing outside the door, but he didn't dare to knock to make his presence known. All he did was just circling aimlessly around Soobin's quarters. And more, he could smell the anxiety that was strongly present in his every move, making the Omega’s usually sweet scent turned sour and bitter.</p><p> </p><p>Soobin absentmindedly took a sip of his liquor, wondering what could keep Kai from entering. Could it be his indifference? It wasn’t like he was being cold on purpose. He just didn’t want anyone to be suspicious of his unusual attraction to the young Omega. Besides, the said Omega had been holed up in his quarters without leaving for a whole week, pretending to be ill, but Soobin had immediately noticed the deception. However, he hadn't wanted to confront him, not wanting to corner Kai against the wall. It was also for this reason that he had remained silent despite noticing the continued restlessness and nervous tick he had been carrying for the past weeks.</p><p> </p><p>"Come in Kai, don't stay behind the door." He said, knowing full well that the Omega could hear him.</p><p> </p><p>Sure enough, Kai walked in, quietly closing the door behind him. He faced the Alpha, and looked him straight in the eye without blinking unlike their first meeting, however, the constant beating of his heart betrayed his real state of anxiety.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm… I wanted to talk with you, if it’s okay." he said quietly.</p><p> </p><p>On the other hand, Soobin was stunned by the appearance of the Omega. His once wild curls had been cut into a sophisticated hairstyle that showcased his fine, aristocratic features typical of Huenings. His lips were almost blood red in color, his cheeks bloomed like rose in winter. He was wearing a mindnight-colored gown around his body, the dark color contrasted nicely with his snow white skin.</p><p> </p><p>Kai looked… ethereal.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course.” The Alpha said after a few seconds of silence. “Is there something I could help you with?”</p><p> </p><p>“Y-Yes, I wanted…. to apologize.”</p><p> </p><p>Soobin tilted his head, confused. “For what?”</p><p> </p><p>“I…..” Kai bit down his lower lip as he fiddled with his fingers. “I w-wanted to apologize for not listening to your advice regarding Beomgyu. I feel... I feel like I’ve made you upset with my reckless choice. I-Is that why you’ve been ignoring my presence?”</p><p> </p><p>Soobin watched him, silently thinking about his own apology as well. He placed his glass noisily on the coffee table then leaned more comfortably against the back of the sofa.</p><p> </p><p>"Come here, little Omega." He beckoned softly with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as Kai reached him, Soobin grabbed him by the waist and dragged him on his lap. Kai yelped in shock but he was quick to wrap his veiny arms around his waist, leaving tge Omega no time to change the intimate position. Soobin nestled his head in Kai’s slender neck, near his scent gland, planting sweet kisses on the surface but not biting down. The Alpha nibbled on the skin lightly as if to tell him that he accepted his apology before placing one last kiss there.</p><p> </p><p>Kai closed his eyes and sighed contentedly. The scent gland was a very erogenous zone, and the slightest stimuli from an Alpha could arouse the Omega to the point of delirium but strangely he didn’t feel any of that. All he could feel was warmth and protection and it confused him slightly.</p><p> </p><p>They were silent for a while, still with Soobin marking his neck and strong arms around his waist, refusing to let go.</p><p> </p><p>"You've lost a bit of weight," whispered Soobin. The Alpha's breath against his skin sent a tremor across his body.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I didn’t notice.” Kai said weakly.</p><p> </p><p>Soobin sniffed the air, his breath tickling the Omega's neck, who gave a small giggle as he squirmed. Amused, the Alpha ran a hand through the now short and permed hair, then gently pulled his head back so he could peer into his glowing blue eyes. Inside his Alpha's eyes was a look so intense that sent his heart into overdrive. Before Kai could move on from the sudden spike in his heartbeat, Soobin brought his face closer, twisting it slightly to be at a good angle, then gently connected their lips together.</p><p> </p><p>Kai gasped quietly against Soobin's lips. It was their first kiss as far as he knew, and it was tender, but short, and Kai's head followed Soobin's as he pulled it back, hoping to prolong this moment.</p><p> </p><p>Truthfully, Kai didn't know what made him so attached. It had been the first time Soobin had given him such attention, and he found himself not wanting to part with it anytime soon. Kai deepened the kiss, timidly licking the Alpha's lower lip, which immediately opened to grant him access. A frenzied battle ensued, the two lovers trying to get the upper hand over the other, but of which Soobin was the only winner and he thus led the kiss as he pleased.</p><p> </p><p>Kai slowly pulled his head back, ending the kiss, and licked his bruised lips. The Omega wrapped his arms around Soobin then rested his head on his chest, near his beating heart, closing his eyes in bliss. He breathed in the smell of musk and pine as he let himself being enveloped by his Alpha’s strong pheromone. Kai hated himself for becoming so weak, but he couldn’t deny that it felt really good to be doted on by his Alpha, to have his attention focused on him, and only him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Soobin absently stroked Kai's silk-like hair, the cogs of his brain spinning at a million thoughts per second, analyzing the particularly submissive behavior of his Omega tonight. His eyes and lips, slightly pursed, were the only visible signs of his frustration.</p><p> </p><p>Something must have happened, and that something had to involve his ill-tempered little brother.</p><p> </p><p>The Alpha looked down to look at Kai's sleepy face. He seemed so calm and content with all the attention Soobin had been giving him and the mere sight was enough to bring up a gentle smile on his lips.</p><p> </p><p>After a while, the Soobin stood up, carrying his sleeping Omega in his arms while being careful to not wake him. He laid him down in his bed and settled in after him. However, the Alpha stayed awake most of the night, watching Kai’s ethereal form being bathed in the moonlight.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Omg I can't believe this one took me nine days to write! But at least it's here, and I have to apologize again if the next chapter will be out later than promised. Uni is starting soon and I have a lot on my plate but! But I would try my best to keep this fic alive. So what do you guys think about this chapter? I'm sure most of you already created your own theory about this fic lol. Please leave a comment below to tell me your thoughts! Hope you enjoy :))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>